Lovers
by Darrinia
Summary: What would you do if you are lonely, need to be loved and the only way to make your parents love you again is doing something you would never have imagine? WARNINGS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER
1. CHAPTER 1: THE NEW BOSS

**WARNINGS:**

\- Sex between two men

\- Non-con - It's not exactly a Non-con but almost, you'll understand

\- Prostitution

\- Abuse

\- Suicide attempt

This is a really **angst** fic. It's overly dramatic and Blaine will suffer a lot. If you don't want this topics, please, don't read the fic.

 **Nobody can force you to have sex, no matter who.**

I think it is everything.

* * *

 _ **LOVERS**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE NEW BOSS**_

There was a party at the Grand Hotel in New York because the Walgar's employee wanted to welcome their new boss, Sebastian Smythe. The Smythe's had bought Walgar and their son would be the one in charge. He was thirty years old and it was the first time he was going to manage a company, so he wanted to prove he was able to do it.

Sebastian walked around the hotel's ball room, with a glass of Whiskey and talked with everyone, knowing they were sucking him up because they didn't want to be fired.

It seems a boring night until he saw a boy who was coming into the ball room at that moment...

* * *

Blaine wanted to be anywhere but there. Even a torture room seemed a better place. However, he needed to be the perfect son. Four years ago, he had come out and since then, his relationship with his parents were worse every day. He had made everything to have his family back but nothing worked.

It was a really important party, his parents worked in Walgar and knew they needed to make a good impression. The Anderson's had talked with their son because they didn't want him to embarrass them. They were worried because Mr Smythe could be homophobe and Blaine didn't hide he was gay when he had dressed for the party.

Blaine was a senior in High School and he had been 18 years old for only two weeks. He hadn't met someone who had liked him, he hadn't kissed someone yet. Maybe it was because his parents didn't approve his sexuality and he didn't want to disapoint them more than they already were.

The Anderson came into the ball room and Blaine knew everyone there but an older brown-haired men. They looked each other and Blaine blushed but he didn't know why.

* * *

Sebastian smiled when he saw the boy blushed. It was sweet, sensual and lovely. He walked to him because he wanted to know that boy.

"Good evening, I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Good evening, I'm James Anderson, she is my wife Pamela Anderson and he is our son, Blaine."

They shook hands and the older started a light conversation. Sebastian stared Blaine a few times and realized the young man was nervous. "I hope I'm not nosy but... How old is Blaine? He seems old enough to be at the University and not party with his parents."

"You are not nosy." James laughed. "He is senior in High School yet. He just turn 18 two weeks ago. He is the top of his class."

"Impressive." Sebastian smiled to Blaine, who blushed even more.

"Thank you, sir."

Even if the boss would love to be there with the young Anderson, he needed to knew the others employees.

* * *

They were two hours at the party when Pam talked with her husband alone. They were in a corner, far away of everybody and Blaine was talking with other boy, the son of one co-worker.

"Did you realized Mr Smythe is usually looking our son?" She asked and he looked at their boss. He saw a not inocent look to his son.

"Do you think he is like him?" James wrinkled his nose, like he was smelling something really awful.

"It really seems like that. And it seems our son likes him back. I think we can take advantage of it." Pam said and her husband looked at her. She rolled her eyes and whispered.

* * *

Blaine saw his parents coming to him smiling. He was scared because he knew it wouldn't be pleasant for him.

"Blaine, sweetie... Are you having fun?" Pam asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I think you could have more fun if you spend some time with Mr Smythe... Alone... You know what I mean." She winked.

"What?" He was surprised, he couldn't believe that her, a really homophobic person, was asking him to have sex with a man. Then he realized that she shouldn't want him to have sex with a man who was 12 years older than him.

"He likes you. Didn't you realize it? I thought you could have fun." She winked again and Blaine looked at his father, hoping he could make her to change her mind.

"Son." James swallowed. It was really hard for him to say it, but he thought her wife was right. If they wanted not to be fired, they needed to make his boss happy. Blaine having sex with him was a really good way to do it. He didn't want to think about what would they do, the end justify the means. They didn't want to change their lives and they didn't love their son, so it wasn't a big deal. "We are family, aren't we? We need to make efforts to be together. You'll have fun, we won't be fired, we can help you to study where you want and we'll be a family. It's what you always wanted, isn't it? You can get it now, you only have to make our boss happy."

"I'm Virgin, I don't..." Blaine was scared. He had never been kissed, he was in a Catholic High School where he was hated because he was gay.

"Don't worry, you only have to let him do what he wants, men love that." Pam smiled, she was so sure she was going to convince her son. "Just do what he asks you and, if you don't have an orgasm, pretend. Men like to think they are able to make you feel. Don't use condoms, it's much better without them."

"You can start with oral. Everything you need to make him feel good. We want you to satisfy him."

"You don't know any gay man. I think you have realized there isn't many. Mr Smythe is rich and attractive. Maybe you can marry him and live without worrying about money. Have you thought about i?" Pam said.

"But..." Blaine wanted to talk but they didn't allow it.

"Don't you want us to be a family again? Are you going to be selfish? You were the one who broke the family. Now you can fix it. It's just sex, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I think you are the only Virgin fag in USA." James was angry but Pam hit him because they needed to stay calm because that could make Blaine to say 'no'.

Blaine looked at Sebastian, who was looking back at him with desire. He was attracted by him but it was far away to wanted to have sex. However, if he had sex with him and his parents wasn't fired, he could have his family back and would study at NYU.

Even thinking about it, he had doubts. He always had dreamed with a romantic first kiss and first time. Something that wouldn't happen if he did it.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST TIME

**A/N:** Sorry, I don't feel comfortable writting a sex scene in English so I won't translate it. That's why this chapter is shorter.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST TIME**_

Blaine was unsure about having sex with Sebastian but he wanted to be happy again with his parents. He would do anything to feel loved by them. That's why he followed Sebastian to the toilet.

Anderson closed the door when he came in and get closer. Mr Smythe looked at him without saying a word. He had no time to do anything before Blaine kissed him wildly. Their tongues were fighting to have the control. They parted just because they needed to breath and Blaine unzipped Sebastian's trousers. The black-haired man jerked the other off with his hand, making him moan.

"Oh, God." Sebastian was so excited that he couldn't talk. Blaine knelt down and stared Smythe before playing with his tongue and caressing the other's dick with it. It didn't last long because he wanted to give him a blow job.

Sebastian was enjoying that too much. He had been so focused in his job that he hadn't been with anyone in a long time. He was moaning, it was heaven for him. Blaine wasn't really experimented but he was doing a great job. Smythe came into his mouth and Anderson swallowed when he was free.

Blaine looked at the other while he was dressing back. They didn't talk because one didn't know what to say and the other was expecting him to do something.

They come back to the party without looking each other, Sebastian went to talk with the guest and Blaine looked at his parents.

"Eh! Yo did have fun." James slapped Blaine's back.

"Is Mr Smythe good in the bed?" Pam smiled. She wasn't interested at all, but she needed to know if their plan was on.

"I don't know, I gave his a blow job. It was a start, wasn't it?" It was the most strange talk he had ever had.

"It's good. You should have sex with him as soon as you can. Don't worry, just let him do whatever he wants with you and everything will be fine."

Even with his father saying so, he couldn't believe that everything would be fine. However, he was scared and wanted everything to be like he hadn't come out of the closet.

* * *

When the party finished, Sebastian wanted to be with Blaine for a while. He saw the Anderson saying good by to their son and he decided to take a risk, hoping Blaine wouldn't have any plan. He booked a room in that hotel.

The Anderson went home and Blaine was looking his phone when Sebastian got closer and whispered. "I'll wait for you, room 205, don't make me wait long."

Blaine wanted to get a better relationship with his parents, so he had no doubt about what he was going to do. When everyone was out, pretending he was texting, he went to the second floor, where was the room.

He had doubt when he arrived to the door because there was a part of him that didn't want to do that but his desire of getting his parents love where stronger. He knocked the door and wait.

"I though you wouldn't come." Sebastian said and let him came into the room. Blaine realized he had taken the jacket and the tie off.

"Why wouldn't I, Mr Smythe?" They walked into the room and Blaine undid the bow tie.

"My name is Sebastian, I think after what happened, we can call us by name, can't we?" He smirked.

Blaine nodded and get closer to the other like he was scared. Sebastian though he was just nervous, so he put his hands on Anderson's cheeks and kissed him. It was soft at first, but they deepened it soon. Blaine wasn't feeling well because he knew the first time was painful and he wasn't sure Sebastan would take care of him.

Blaine felt those hands unbuttoned his shirt, caressing his chest subtly. He did it to. Slowly and sensually, they took all the other's clothes off.

When both of them were naked, they get into the bed and Sebastian got comfortable between Blaine's legs. He kissed the other lips, chin and neck. He was caressing the other's body with his tongue and Blaine was enjoying it. Smythe licked the other dick and he took it all into his mouth. He didn't want Blaine to come yet, so he stopped after a few seconds and kissed the other lips again. He looked for the lube and a condom into the nightstand but, when Blaine realized, he convinced him to not use the condom.

They had sex and it was amazing. Maybe Blaine's orgasm wasn't as strong as it was Sebastian's, but he came and enjoy it. After that, Smythe cleaned both of them with a towel and drove Anderson home. After what had happened with them, he didn't want Blaine to walk or take a taxi.


	3. CHAPTER 3: PRIDE

_**CHAPTER 3: PRIDE**_

Blaine wasn't satisfied with what had happened. He had lost his virginity with someone who he didn't know. He was thinking over and over again that he had done that for his family, to feel his parents love again. However, it was a relief for him.

When he opened the door, his parents went to see him. He realized they wanted to know what had happened but he didn't want to talk. His parents didn't mind it and Pam made him sit down.

"What happened? I guess you succeeded, don't you?" Pam was anxious. James sat down on the couch and looked at his family. He agreed with his wife but he still felt bad because he was supporting his son's homosexuality, not trying to cure him.

"Yes, when everyone left, we went to a room and… You know." Blaine blushed, he didn't felt comfortable with that talk.

"Perfect! I hope you see him again. It's really important that he wanted you. If you only have sex once, he won't feel guilty if he fires us. However, we don't want you to seems desperate to be with him. If he thinks he has you when he wants, I don't think he will be with you for long. It's best if you wait some days, maybe he would call you. If he won't, you can text him or something." Pam thought it was the best plan to get what they wanted. Blaine stared at her really surprise. Was his mother really hoping he had sex with a man 12 years older than him?

"I don't have his phone number; I can't text him. He doesn't have mine either, we can't get in touch." Blaine wasn't looking his parents because he was embarrassed. He didn't know how to make them happy.

"Do you know how to do anything?" Pam was pissed, her son can't be so stupid, at least in his mind. "It doesn't care. You'll wait a few days and if you don't know anything about him, you'll come to the office."

"I'm not sure I want to see him again." Blaine didn't look at his parents. He knew his first time wasn't perfect and he felt uncomfortable. He had realized he had had sex before being ready and it wasn't satisfying because of that. He wasn't stupid, he knew that, even if he had come, his orgasm hadn't been like Sebastian's.

"Why not? Don't you want us to be a family again? Don't you want us to love you again?" James helped his wife. He knew his son and he knew he could convince him with that. Since Blaine had out himself, he had worked hard to be accepted. The problem was they would never accept him because he was gay.

"Yes, I want us to be a family again."

"You know what you have to do then."

* * *

When Pam and James were alone in their room, they wait until they were in the bed before talking. It had been a long day, but they needed to be together if they wanted to not be fired. They knew that they couldn't life like then if one of them were fired, even worse if both of them were.

"Do you believe Blaine can keep Mr. Smythe interest?" James asked.

"I don't think so. Gays are promiscuous and Blaine's inexperienced. I just want him to tie Mr. Smythe as soon as possible. I hope Blaine did what we said, you know what I mean."

"Three years ago, we didn't think that hide that news would be so useful. We always though it would be the perfect excuse to have him out of our home."

"And now can save our Jobs." She was relieved.

"I'm still uncomfortable with it. It is everything we hate. It's against our beliefs." He said.

"I know; it isn't easy for me either. I don't want to lose our home or sell my jewels. It's Blaine who would go to hell and he would be out of our lives soon. If everything goes as planned, Mr. Smythe will marry Blaine soon and they will live together. We'll just have to see them once in a while for them to think that we support and love them."

"I hope it will go as planned. I'll even pay NYU fees if it helps us to not be fired."

"It won't be necessary. Mr. Smythe will do it… If Blaine studies, maybe he doesn't want to study." Pam was calmed.

"It would be a dream. It's enough to have a gay son, why he wants to be an actor? He should be a doctor or a lawyer." James would never support Blaine.

"It's his world. Would you trust a gay lawyer? Or would you trust a gay doctor while you are naked in front of him? When we go to the theater, we know they are all fags."

"You are right."

"I'm always right."


	4. CHAPTER 4: A BIG SURPRISE

_**CHAPTER 4: A BIG SURPRISE**_

Blaine went out of the high school that Monday. There was nobody there because he always waited that everyone got out. It was the best way to avoid bullies. He hadn't any friend, it wasn't rare because it was a Catholic's high school where being gay was a reason to be pushed, hit or bit.

He saw a wonderful convertible in front of the door and Mr Smythe next to it. Well, Sebastian, he had asked him to call him for his name.

"How… How did you find me?" Blaine was surprise and he couldn't do anything because Sebastian Kiss him.

"I made research to know where do you study. The easier way would have been looked in the employers' information, but I don't think your parents would be happy with everything I'm going to do with you." They Kiss again.

"Why do you think I'm going to let you do to me what you want to do?" Blaine stared him and he felt something into his stomach and he didn't know what it was. It was something new but pleasant, like there was a lot of butterflies inside it.

"I though you have fun and it was nothing compared with what I have planned now."

Both got into the car and Anderson took the blazer of while Smythe started to drive. Blaine text his mother to tell her what had happened and that he didn't know when he would go home.

 _"Prefect"_

 _"I'm happy he came back to you"_

 _"I hope you are a good boy"_

 _"You know what you need to do"_

 _"I love you"_

If Blaine had any doubt, those last words surprised him. It was a proof that they would be a family again if he was a good boy and do what he needed to do.

"Who are you texting with?" Sebastian asked when he realized what was happening.

"My mom. I don't want her to worry because I didn't go home after class."

"Sometimes I forgot how young you are… You aren't having problems for me, are you? I don't want you to be punished because of me."

Blaine though it was ironic because he would be punished if he wasn't going with him.

"No, I'm not. My parents let me go out if I tell them that I will be late. I'm a responsible boy with perfects marks and I've never been drunk in front of them. I've been smart enough to not let them know the crazy things I've done." Blaine was pretending he was an interesting boy and not a lonely one.

"Interesting… I hope you tell me any of those crazy things you have done."

"Won't you prefer that we do our own crazy things without my parents knowing it?" Anderson asked desperately, he couldn't tell him any because he hadn't done any. He was lucky because Sebastian smirked but didn't say anything.

Sebastian parked and Blaine saw the building surprised. It was huge and neat. When they got in, the doorman said 'good afternoon' smiling before they took the elevator. They went to the last floor and Sebastian opened the door.

Before Blaine could see inside, he was pushed to the wall and felt some lips against their's while some hands unbuttoned their shirt. Everything was hot and he was more confident that time. He lost to that feeling and, before he realized, they were on the bed, having sex. Blaine felt more pleasure that time, but he knew it was a real orgasm yet.

After that, it was uncomfortable because last time they had gone out to the hotel at the same time because it was late, but they didn't know what to do in that moment. What did the other want? Would he want them to be together? Would he want kisses or to be caress?

"I think I will go home." Blaine blushed.

"You can stay."

"Do you really wanna stay."

"I just wanted to be kind."

"I want you to be sincere, it's the only way for us to not have problems. Before I go, it would be better if I give you my phone number so you can call me if you want to be with me."

He took Sebastian's phone and wrote his number. He called his because he wanted to have the other's number too.

When he went out the room, he saw the wonderful penthouse*. It was really sunny because there were huge windows. It was really nice.

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful."

"You can come when you want, I don't mind." Sebastian winked and smirked.

"I can come this Friday after class."

"Why wait until Friday?"

* * *

*I'm not sure if that is the word, but that was what I found. Sorry.


	5. CHAPTER 5: RELAX

_**CHAPTER 5: RELAX**_

They had been two weeks like lovers and they had been seen each other almost every day. Blaine was sleeping less than ever because he wanted to have perfect grades. He didn't have a lot of free time because he expended too much with Sebastian.

Blaine though he was better lover, he was learning but he wasn't an expert yet. He had enjoyed their lasts times, but he knew they could have better sex.

That afternoon Blaine was at home. He was there because Sebastian was busy. He was studying in the living room, his parents wanted him there, just in case. They wanted to know what happened in their son's live.

"You hadn't seen Sebastian… Is everything fine?" Pam asked, she was worried because she didn't want their plan to fail.

"He's busy. He said that he'll call me if he has time." Blaine answered without stopping his reading.

"Won't he be bored to be with you and he didn't tell you? Or even worse! Did he tell you but you don't tell me?"

"No, we talked yesterday and he was exhausted. We had sex by the phone, it was late and he didn't want me to go to his house because he though you would be mad. I can't say it isn't true because he would know there is something wrong, no one let his son go out late at night when he has to go to school the next day."

"Good… That is… good… But you could say that you can get away without us knowing."

"I told him, but he didn't want me to do it. He said he has a surprise for me, but until he finds a solution with the problem he has in his job, he won't tell me."

"A surprise? Do you think he is falling in love with you?"

Blaine was going to answer but his phone rang, It was Rod Stewart's Do Ya Think I'm Sexy, the song he had chosen for Sebastian.

"Hi" Blaine smiled.

"Hi? What happened with the flirt between us? You always compliment me when I call you… Wait… You aren't alone, are you?"

"I'm with my mother right now. Do you want me to help you with the problem?"

"Has anyone told you that you are wonderful?" Sebastian laugh. He though that Blaine's mother couldn't guess what they were talking about.

"No, but you know I'm here whenever you need me."

"Come to my office, I need to work but I need a break. You can study here if you want. I want you to be here, I miss you." After Sebastian's words, Blaine smiled. It seemed that he had found someone who loved him. Maybe they could be a couple and Blaine could be forgiven by his parents… He had hope for the first time in years.

* * *

Blaine came into Sebastian's office and they smiled as soon as they saw each other. Sebastian stopped working and stood up to kiss Blaine. It was really intense and Blaine's bag fell, making noise when it hit the floor. Blaine kissed back as intense as him, he knew what was going to happen and he was ready for it.

They had a really wild sex, they let their bodies to have what they wanted. That makes Blaine to have his first real orgasm and Sebastian realized it. They had so much fun together that they can only wished to do it again.

They were there without moving for a while, but finally they cleaned up and got dressed. They sat down in front each other, Sebastian went on with his job and Blaine took his books of the bag to study. They look at each other and, after an hour of work, they needed to relax again and had sex.


	6. CHAPTER 6: WAKE UP

_**CHAPTER 6: WAKE UP**_

Sebastian woke up and knew there was someone next to him. He opened his eyes and remembered the night before. Blaine was with him because the Anderson was in a business trip. He had chosen them because he wanted to have that weekend with the boy without worrying about his parents.

He should admit he didn't mind seeing the toothbrush in the toilet, next to his, or the hair gel next to his hair spray. He didn't mind seeing the textbooks in the office he had in his penthouse. For the first time in his life, he wanted to share everything with someone, so he was scared and excited at the same time. He knew that meant something, maybe he was falling love for the first time, maybe he was already in love and he didn't want it in other way.

Blaine had stolen his heart without even trying. He knew Blaine wasn't experienced in sex, but he had trust him to show him how he can feel when he let another person to make love with him. Maybe they were rushed if Blaine wasn't experienced, but he though they felt something even then.

They had been seen each other for a month and they had been enjoying every time they can be together. He felt full of live and he wanted to be guided, something he had never felt before. He was planning a holiday in a paradise with him, but Blaine didn't know yet.

He was worried because if someone found out they are together; they would be judged. He was worried because the Anderson and the problems they can have with his son for that relationship. He was worried about what his own parents would think too.

However, all his worried were forgotten when he saw two hazel eyes looking at him, still sleeping.

"Are you been wake for long?" Blaine asked softly.

"Not much… Do you wanna have lunch?" Sebastian kissed Blaine's forehead. However, he felt the other was a bit uncomfortable. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it is just a bit of pain in my belly. It happens often. I'll take a tablet and everything will be fine. I need to go to the toilet."

Sebastian watched him to go to the toilet. He was worried but he didn't want to say it because he wanted to enjoy every minute of that weekend.

* * *

It was late and Blaine and Sebastian was tired in the bed after having sex. Anderson's legs were tired because he had ridden Smythe. He was a bit sored but it was worth it. He knew they could have come back that Saturday, but they had chosen to come back on Sunday because they wanted their son to have more time with their boss.

He had needed to take another tablet because he still had a bit of pain in his belly, but it usually lasted only one or two days, so he hoped it will be like that again.

Blaine was surprise because Sebastian was more loving every day. He realized he was caressing his hip while kissing his neck.

"Does your belly still hurts?" Sebastian whispered.

"No, I'm feeling better."

"Do you wanna eat something? I'm hungry and I guess you too."

"Sure."

They went to the living room and asked Mr Simons to do some sandwiches.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Blaine asked. His parents had gotten him a fake ID, just in case they wanted to go to a bar.

"Sure… Do you have something in mind?"

"No, but we can go wherever you want." Blaine tried to seduce him and kissed his neck.

"Wherever I want? I don't think you can get in…"

Blaine smiled, stood up and got out of the kitchen. Mr Simons put the sandwiches on the table before got out too. Anderson came back, showing him something.

"I didn't know what we were going to do, so I brought it with me, just in case." Blaine showed him the fake ID.

"You are a really bad boy." Sebastian put his hands over Blaine's ass and made him to sit down on his legs.

"And you love it,"

"We should eat or we won't have energy this evening."

That night was the first time Blaine was in a gay bar, the first time he drank alcohol and he had so much fun that he wanted to do it again soon.


	7. CHAPTER 7: HOLIDAY

_**CHAPTER 7: HOLIDAY**_

Blaine and Sebastian went to Hawaii to have some days on Blaine's spring break. It was a really big gift for Blaine, who hadn't been out of Ohio. At first, his parents had left him with the nanny when they had gone on holidays. When he can go with them, they wanted to be with him because he had told them he was gay.

Flying was an exciting experience for him, he was so nervous that he hadn't eaten anything, but Sebastian was with him, taking care of him and trying to help him.

They were in a wonderful house and they could touch the sea if they walk a few steps. They had been there for two days and they were having the time of their lives.

When they had arrived, everyone called them the Smythe even if they weren't married. They didn't let them know the mistake, it wasn't important. It almost seemed like they were newly married in their honeymoon.

Blaine woke up and went out of the house, to sit down on a chair at the porch. He looked at the sea, trying to think about his problems. He knew he was in love with Sebastian, something that would make him happy, but it really was a nightmare for him. What should he do? Should he talk with him about the truth, even if he could be rejected by him and his family? Or should he keep the secret and live a relationship with lies and secrets?

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, sure." Blaine felt the others hand on his hips and he realized Sebastian had sit down next to him.

"Can you tell me what was you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how happy are we now. I don't want to come back home. I don't want to hide and share only a few seconds…" Blaine though about the new lie he was telling Sebastian.

"Don't think about it right now. I think… We both know what the other feel… Whatever will come, it won't pull us apart." Sebastian wanted to comfort his boyfriend.

"Don't make me promises you can't fulfill." A tear come down Blaine's cheek and Sebastian cleaned it with his thumb.

"Who said I can't fulfill it?"

Blaine cried and he hugged him. Sebastian had a lot of questions, but it wasn't the right time to ask them. He was sure that Blaine would tell him when he was ready.

* * *

Sebastian woke and realized he was holding Blaine. He didn't know why he was so sad the they before, but he was relieved he had seen Blaine more comfortable at the end of the day.

His heart had been broken when he had seen Blaine so sad and that made him realized he was in love. He knew he should do something to show his boyfriend he was going to be with him, no matter what. Blaine was awoke and both smiled each other.

"Morning… How are you feeling?" Sebastian kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Really good"

Before Smythe could realize, Anderson turned them to be over him, with his legs next to Sebastian's hips. They felt their hardness because they were really excited. They knew what was going to happen.

When their needs were satisfied, they asked the waiters to have their breakfast on the beach. When they were eating, they talked.

"I've been thinking… I believe it's time to show you that you are not just my lover."

"You don't need to do…"

"I want to. I think your parents would be mad if we talk about our relationship with them, so I guess it will be better if we wait until you go to the University… I don't know, I think it will be different… However, you can meet my parents and they won't be scared… You are not hurting their sweet and lovely boy."

"You are not hurting me…"

"Why aren't you thinking about you meeting my parents? That's the most important thing I said! Do you want me to talk with them about you? Would you want to meet them? I know when they find out, they will want to meet you and ask you a lot of things…" Sebastian held Blaine's hand.

"I would love to."

They knew they hadn't said they were a couple yet, they hadn't talked about the future, their feelints… However, they were a couple, they were each other boyfriends. They trusted each other because they saw the love in the other's eyes. They were in love even if they didn't say it.


	8. CHAPTER 8: THE SMYTHE

_**CHAPTER 8: THE SMYTHE**_

Blaine and Sebastian were going to the older's parent's house to have dinner. While they were in the car, they were talking.

"My mom is excited! I think she has cooked so much that we can stay all the weekend and it still will be leftovers. You are the first boyfriend they meet. They don't care your age, they just asked me if you're eighteen and just because legal things, you know. My dad wants to know if you are with me for the money, it's not personal, but he doesn't trust people. Money can make people crazy."

"Do you really think they will like me?" Blaine was really nervous. He was feeling so much pressure. When his parents found out that, his mother had kissed him and his father had showed how proud he was.

"I know they'll like you. Don't worry, you aren't with me for the money… And you are adorable, I think no one can hate you." That made Blaine more nervous. Maybe he wasn't with Sebastian because the money, but he was with him because he was his parent's boss. And he didn't believe that no one can hate him. His parents had done that and he hadn't any friend…

They arrived and Blaine was amazed because the house was wonderful. It was big and beautiful and Blaine loved it. Sebastian could see that.

"We'll buy something like this when we have kids. It's better for me to live in Manhattan right now because it's nearer the office."

"Kids?"

"I can understand you are scared right now; you are too young. In a few years, you'll be hoping to have a little Blaine or a little Sebastian running in our home. I can wait until you are ready."

"Seb, I'm not ready…" Blaine didn't know what he wasn't ready for.

"Relax, everything will be ok. Trust me." Sebastian kissed him softly and didn't stop until he felt the other was calmer. "Come on."

Sebastian took Blaine's hand and they wait until the door was opened. They were surprised to see a woman walking to Anderson and hugging him, ignoring her own son.

"I can believe Sebastian bring someone so adorable home." She said.

"Mom, he is overwhelmed, please, stop."

"I'm sorry, I'm so excited!" She guided them to the house. "Do you know you are the first one to come here? I thought he would be single forever! Oh! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Julia and I don't want you to call me Ms Smythe."

"Jul, please, stop or Blaine will run away and you won't see him again." Her husband said. Sebastian looked alike him. "I'm Richard."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands, but Julia took Blaine's arm as soon as they finished.

"Do you like lasagna? If you don't, I have meat pie, chicken or hake. Sebastian didn't tell me if you are vegetarian I can do anything, don't worry."

"Mom, he would love your lasagna. I think you are more nervous than him." Sebastian went to the kitchen with his mother. Blaine and Richard were alone.

"She is nervous; she doesn't want to scare you." The older one said.

"I'm nervous too."

"You don't have to. At the end, what really matters is what Sebastian thinks, not us."

"It's true, but I want Sebastian to be happy. He won't be it if we don't have a good relationship."

They had a quiet dinner, everyone enjoyed and talked. After that, Richard and Sebastian went to the kitchen. They wanted to talk alone, the son wanted to know what his father thought about his boyfriend.

"What do you think?"

"At first I thought he was too adorable to be real, but… Now I think he really is like that. He looks at you with so much love. Don't lose him, he is a really good boy."

"He would love to know that, he was so scared before coming."

"Do you blame him? He is 18 and he came to know your parents. It's not easy."

"I know. I needed to show him I love him. Our relationship is different and sometimes I think he doesn't feel that I love him."

"There is something… I don't know what but… Everytime you show him what you feel it's…" Richard didn't know how to describe it, but Sebastian did.

"Everything. I think that's the best word to describe it. I know it."

"Take care of him, you are made for each other."


	9. CHAPTER 9: THE ANDERSON'S SECRET

_**CHAPTER 9: THE ANDERSON'S SECRET**_

Blaine's day had been really quiet. His teacher was sick so they had left the school earlier. He went home without being push or hit by any of his classmates. He was happy when he arrived the house, he thought he had time to study before going to Sebastian's home. He had only two weeks until his last texts and he wanted perfects marks.

Blaine realized his mother's car was there, so she should be home too. It wasn't the first time. He came into the house and before he said anything, he heard laughs. He heard his name and he wanted to know what they were talking about, so he stopped there to listen. The other was Sarah, his mother's best friend.

"I still don't understand what are you doing with Blaine. Are you supporting him even if he is gay?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want him to be fag, but he is dating with my boss. He had fired so many people but James and I are still there. My plan is bigger than that…"

"Tell me all about it!"

"Three months after Blaine said he is faggot, he had pain in his belly. We went to the doctor, I thought God was punishing him because of that. At the end was menstrual pain… My son can get pregnant! Can you imagine how ashamed I felt? James and I decided to not tell him and we are so happy for that."

"Are you kidding?"

"At first it was our revenge. If he sleeps with a man, he would ruin his life but now… We pushed him to have sex without condom with Mr Smythe. When he gets pregnant, I will be grandmother of a baby who will be the Smythe's heir. Mr Smythe won't fire us because he would be the one who ruin my little baby's life." They laugh.

"Does Blaine do what you said?"

"It was the easiest thing. He wanted us to be a family again and James and I pretend we wanted it and need him to do it. It's really difficult to be a loving parent when we hate our son and want him out of the house."

Blaine was sick, it was like someone had taken his heart and broken it into millions of pieces. He was shaking and crying. He couldn't breathe even when he was trying to do it because he felt like he was going to fall any moment.

Blaine went out of the house, he didn't know what to do. His feet guided him to Sebastian's home. He didn't stop until he was in front of the door. When Mr Simons opened the door, he wasn't surprised. He knew Sebastian wasn't in home yet.

"Can I come in?"

"Mr Smythe isn't in home. I'm sorry but I can't let you in."

"Please."

However, before he could say anything more, Mr Simons closed the door. Blaine didn't know what to do, so he decided to wait there. He sat down on the floor, held his knees and cried.

* * *

Sebastian arrived the building thinking about having a shower and spending a good evening with his love. When he was in front of his door, he saw Anderson sitting on the floor, crying.

"Blaine" Smythe hugged him. He felt his boyfriend's hand holding his suit and he helped him to stand up because he knew they will be better inside.

He held Blaine because he realized the young men's legs couldn't do it. He opened the door and came into the house. Sebastian was going to go to the living room but Anderson stopped him.

"Let's go inside… Your bedroom."

"Ok, as you want… I hope you tell me why are you like that."

"Not now." Blaine cried again.

"When you feel stronger, honey. I'm here, whatever you need."

When they were in the bedroom, Sebastian helped Blaine to sit down on the bed. He took Blaine's shoes and jacket before doing it with his own. He looked some comfortable clothes, but before he could do anything else, Blaine was kissing him fiercely. They took all the clothes off without stopping the kiss.

"Do you have condoms?" Blaine asked and Sebastian was surprised.

"I think I have some."

They laid on the bed, kissing, and let their desire to show them what to do. Smythe was worried, but he wanted to give his boyfriend whatever he needed.

"Do you love me?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Of course I love you."

They had sex because it seemed it was what Anderson needed. However, Sebastian tried to show Blaine that it was more than just sex for him because he felt it was something his boyfriend needed.


	10. CHAPTER 10: DISCOVER

**A/N:** I've been busy, but I'm back!

 **AJ27** , thank you. I guess that you have realized I hadn't update anything lately. I was busy, I think you knew it. I know how you feel, Blaine's parents are the worst parents ever! I'm improving my English while I translate it, so don't worry, I'm not wasting my time! When I started, the corrector showed me about 20 mistakes, now I'm about 3 or 4! Maybe I won't update everyweek, but I want to do it. Even if sometimes I feel like nobody is reading... XOXO

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10: DISCOVER**_

Sebastian looked Blaine sadly. The younger had fallen asleep as soon as they had finished their passion moment. Smythe didn't want to woke him up because he seemed so peaceful, but he knew his parents would be worried if they spent the night together without telling them. He took his boyfriend's phone to send a text, but he realized it wasn't easy. What should he write? How should he write it to her not notice he wasn't her son? After thinking about it, he thought the best would be reading what Blaine had wrote before and choose one of it.

He read the latest text and it was a surprise for him.

 _"Sebastian surprised me with a dinner. We'll go to his house after that. I'll be late"_

Ms Anderson answer was even worse.

 _"You know what you have to do. Be good and do whatever he asks you to do. Love you."_

Sebastian read more text even if he knew he shouldn't do it and all were like that. She even said that Blaine had to have sex with him. He went to the first text, when he went to look for him at his High School for the first time.

 _"Sebastian came looking for me, I'll go with him to his house. I don't know when I'll go home or if I'll have dinner with you."_

The answer was unexpected.

 _"Prefect"_

 _"I'm happy he came back to you"_

 _"I hope you are a good boy"_

 _"You know what you need to do"_

 _"I love you"_

Sebastian didn't understand anything. It can't be possible that she knew her son was having sex with him and not only support it, she encouraged him to do it!

 ** _"I hope you are a good boy"_**

 ** _"You know what you need to do"_**

Sebastian realized he hadn't fired the Anderson, but maybe they were scared for it and have decided to do something like that. What parents could do that to their son? Why have Blaine done it? If it wasn't bad, Blaine had told him that his parents knew about their relationship and that they had had sex, hadn't he?

However, there were some things that he didn't understand. He decided to text Ms Anderson to know for sure.

 _"I had sex with Sebastian but I think he is distant… Any advise?"_

She answered fast.

 _"Try to keep him. There are so much things you could do… Think something you hadn´t done yet… New sexual posture… Anything!"_

Sebastian frowned. It was like he had thought. She wanted Blaine to make him happy. It didn't like Sebastian, he felt betrayed. He was disappointed.

* * *

Blaine woke up and realized he was alone on the bed. He looked at the clock and was surprised because it was 4 a.m. He frowned because it was late and Sebastian wasn't with him. He looked at his phone to answer his mother text and he didn't find any.

He opened the app and found a text he hadn't written and an answer that was even worse. He looked Sebastian desperately but he wasn't there. He was scared, that couldn't be happening.

He saw a bag with the things he had left in the house and understood what was happening even before reading the note.

 _"I know your plan. I won't let anyone hurt me like that. Here is all your shit, whatever you won't take with you, I'll through it. I don't want to see you ever again. We're over. I won't wish you happiness because it would be a lie. I want you to be hurt like I'm now."_

Blaine was shaking. It can't be true. He had lost his parents and his boyfriend the same day. He had nothing at all. Maybe Sebastian didn't know it, but he was hurting Blaine even more than the other way.

* * *

Blaine decided to not going to class that morning. He was packing because he wasn't going to be at his parent's house again. He would sell all the things to have money until he found a job. He knew he couldn't take all, so he needed to choose wisely.

He wouldn't be in his parents' house, it didn't matter his dreams to go to the NYU, being an actor, marry Sebastian and have a family. He had lost them all and he couldn't get them back.

He was getting out there when his parents came into there. Blaine looked at them, it only could be that they had been fired. "You!" James pointed him angrily. "You are stupid! You are good to nothing. You only had to satisfied a fagot like you!"

Blaine cried, he knew it wasn't like that, but he wouldn't fight with them. He didn't care what his parents thought. He left the house without looking back.


	11. CHAPTER 11: TO FIND YOU

**_Liss, thank you._** _It's good to know you are reading this... I hope you like this chapter... XOXO_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 11: TO FIND YOU**_

Four years after Blaine and Sebastian broke up, Smythe's life had changed. He hadn't seen the Anderson family and he was happy because of that. He had been focused in his job and had bought some companies to manage. He had met Kurt Hummel, congressman Burt Hummel's son. He wasn't in love, he knew it, it wasn't the same feelings he had had with Blaine. However, it was a comfortable relationship, he knew he wouldn't be betrayed.

The Smythe's weren't happy with that. They knew their son didn't love Hummel and they think Sebastian wouldn't be happy with him. They supported Sebastian because they thought he had the right to be wrong.

Just like Marley Rose, Julia's niece, Julia's sister Millie's daughter. She got pregnant when she was 18. The girl was 3 years old, so she finally could go to the university. However, she needed help and her aunt Julia had offered to go to a university in New York. She was accepted at NYU.

Even if Julia had offered to pay the best school for her daughter, she had preferred a cheaper place because she didn't want her aunt to pay so much for them and that place were in her way to the University.

One night, Sebastian was with a client in his office. They had been negotiating for some hours. "We need to celebrate it." Mr. Ito said.

"Do you want to have a drink? I know a really good place." Sebastian asked.

"Why don't we go somewhere more exciting? I know you are in a relationship, but where I want to go it's a really inconspicuous place, nobody will know us there." His face showed he wasn't thinking about an innocent place.

"Are you suggesting being with prostitutes? I don't think it is a good place… I don't have the same preference as you about lovers…"

"You are wrong, Mr Smythe. I'll show you."

* * *

Sebastian was surprised because Ito went with him a place where there were only men to be with. It wasn't fancy so they were the only ones in suit.

They asked for two men for them. The woman asked them to go with her and walked for a corridor. Sebastian wanted to get out of there. It was an old place, there were holes in the carpet, the walls hadn't been painted in a long time.

The woman opened the door and there were a guy inside. Ito stayed there and Sebastian went to another place. When he could see who was going to be with, he was breathless.

Blaine was there, slimmer than he remembered, but not a healthy slim. His golden eyes were darker and lifeless; they didn't shine like years ago. He had scars in his body and he was pale.

Blaine was surprised when he saw Sebastian. He couldn't believe it. If he was true to himself, he wanted to not see him again. His heart hurt when he remembered their love and how their relationship had ended.

The worst thing was he didn't blame Sebastian. Maybe if he did, it would be easier to forget him. However, their guilty feelings were big and something had happened that didn't let him to forget everything.

Sebastian forget everything but Blaine and what he felt for him. He knew he would hate himself for that, but he was still in love with him.

Sebastian took his clothes of and lied next to Blaine. They were both naked and smiled. That smile only broke when their lips met again after four years apart. The kiss was really intense and needed all their focus on it.

It was like waking up after years sleeping for them. Both had had sex with other men, but neither had made them feel like that. There was more than just passion between them. They were making love.

Their orgasms arrived sooner than expected, but they weren't ashamed because of that. They were going to do it again because Sebastian paid and he wanted more.

When Blaine realized he had had sex without condom, he was scared. He knew he couldn't do anything, so he tried to relax and focus in he was with the love of his life.

They had sex again, Sebastian was the one who take control and he didn't care if Blaine wanted to do anything or not. Blaine had to beg him because he was going to finish without making him had another orgasm. After they had finished, Sebastian walked out without looking back.

Blaine took a shower, wishing that Smythe were the last customer and he could go home. He was really tired. However, he saw an old married man waiting for him. He was really bad lover and asked them to do things they weren't comfortable with. It would be a bad experience.


	12. CHAPTER 12: THE BIRTHDAY

_**CHAPTER 12: THE BIRTHDAY**_

Marley was at Sophie's school playground. It was going to be the little girl fourth birthday soon and the mother was going to do a party. She wanted to invite all her daughter friends and most of them were in her classroom.

Even if there were a lot of parents to talk, the most important was Ian's father. That kid was Sophie's best friend and they were really closed. Sometimes, the two kids, Marley and Ian's father had gone to a park and everyone thought they were a family.

She found the man who was looking for and let Sophie with her teacher before run to him.

"Blaine!" She was smiling. They were friends because they were the youngest parents and singles, so they understood each other. It was true they hadn't talk about personal stuff, but they had talked about being a parent.

"Ey Marley, how are you?"

"Good, I'm busy with Sophie's birthday. We'll have a party this Saturday… Do you think Ian and you can come? I know it won't be the same without you, Sophie loves Ian so much…"

"I can't, I work the weekends… But I'm sure Sam or Brittany can go. I'll talk with them." They said goodbye to each other because Marley needed to go to the University.

* * *

"Why we have to go to a kid party?" Kurt asked.

"Because she is my niece." Sebastian answered. While Kurt was dressing like a Vogue Party, he wore jeans, a shirt and a jumper.

"She is not your niece. She is your cousin's daughter."

"Please, stop. She is like a grandchild for my parents and a niece for me."

"That's even worse. I guess your parents will let her some heritage and you will let her have it and won't fight for it."

"Don't worry, we have more than what we need. Let's go to the party." Sebastian hated Kurt's avarice, but he didn't say anything because he was the 'perfect' boyfriend for him.

* * *

Sam and Brittany went with Ian to Sophie's birthday's party. They had meet Blaine for years before and they were the only friends he had… Well, they and Brody, another neighbor. The three had helped Blaine every time he had needed it. It was hard to be a single parent.

"Good afternoon." Julia said when they were in. Her heart stopped when he saw a little four-year-old boy, same age as Sophie. The boy was alike his own son, Sebastian. His hair, even if was curly, was the same color as Sebastian's when he was four. The eyes were green and shined the same way as her son's. The nose was exactly like his, but the smile wasn't.

"Good afternoon. He is Ian, Sophie's best friend." Brittany said with a smile.

"Sure, please, come in."

Ms Smythe showed them the place and relaxed when she saw them talking with other parents. Her husband walked to her. He was frowning.

"That kid…"

"You have noticed it too?" She looked at Richard.

"I even asked Sebastian, but he said he doesn't know either of them. I swear I didn't have an affair and I don't know his parents."

"Do you remember how was your son for years ago?"

"He was with Blaine… What are you thinking?" Richard knew his wife.

"Blaine was eighteen… What if he was pregnant when they broke up and give the child to a family? It was his only option if he wanted to study."

"Don't you think he should have told Sebastian before doing it? What if Sebastian wanted to take care of his baby?"

"Blaine tried to talk with him for months. What if he was trying to tell them he was pregnant? I always had the thought that they needed to talk. You saw the boy; he can pretend but not like that. The way he looked at Sebastian… When we met him, you said there was something different… It was like every time Sebastian caressed him was the most special moment for him." She remembered those days like the worst moment in her life. It was too much for her to see his son so sad for the break up.

"Jul… I know you have the greatest heart. Blaine wasn't in love, he just wanted our son's money."

"Why are you talking about Blaine?" Sebastian cut them.

"Because your mother think Ian is Blaine's son and he gave him in adoption." Richard answered him.

"That couple are too young to adopt a child" The son frowned.

"I'm going to know the truth." Julia walked but his husband hand stopped her.

"Be discreet."

Sebastian and his father saw her to walk to the couple and ask them. They were answering with polite smiles. A few minutes later, she came back to her family.

"The boy was born December the 25th and Sam was there."

"How did you know?" Sebastian asked with amazement.

"Women never tell their secrets."

"It doesn't matter. If it was true, Blaine had gone with three months of pregnancy. We had noticed it, he would have known it." The son said.

"Maybe not. What if he didn't know he can get pregnant and he didn't have morning sickness. Even if he got a bit fat, he had thought it was for eating too much." She was sad because she wanted Ian to be his grandson. She was starting to think she would never be it.

Kurt walked to them. "This party is bored. There only are kids and mothers talking about schools, baby's bottles and I don't know what more. How long do we need to stay without being rude?" Julia and Richard looked at them annoyed.

"You can go now if you want." She didn't like Kurt.

"Let's go." Hummel smiled. Sebastian went to apologize to Marley because he knew it was early. He wanted to be there more, but he knew Kurt wouldn't let him.


	13. CHAPTER 13: WISH VS REAL

**A/N:** There is an imagined part initalic. It's not real, just Sebastian's dream or wish.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 13: WISH VS REAL**_

Sebastian drove Kurt home. Hummel was talking about how bored had been the party and how awful was the kids' screams, but Smythe didn't listen. They usually did that, one of them talked a lot and the other pretended to be interested. It was always like that.

When they arrived, Sebastian stopped the car but didn't look for parking because he knew he didn't go upstairs. They didn't have sex often and didn't spend so much time together, it was a more public relationship.

It was so different from his relationship with Blaine. The needed to hide because their age difference and because they were scared for Blaine's parents.

"You need to make it up for this afternoon. It was so boring! I had to pretend that I like children and I'm happy for Sophie's second birthday. That was hard."

"Fourth." Sebastian said without looking at him.

"What?"

"Sophie is four now, not two."

"Four, two, eight… What's matter? They all are unbearable." Kurt gave a little pick on Sebastian's lips before coming out the car.

Smythe thought about how different would have been his life if he was with Blaine and he missed that life.

 _Sebastian got closer to Blaine for his back while he was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his bowtie for sixth time in the last ten minutes. Sebastian put his hands over his shoulder to relax him. They were in Sebastian's house waiting for the right time to go out._

 _"You are perfect… Why are you so nervous?_ _It's just a children party." Sebastian asked._

 _"It's not 'just a children party', it's Shopie's birthday. Four years! It's a very important day and I don't want that 'uncle Blaine' ruin it because he can't tie a bowtie." He untied the bowtie and tried to do it again._

 _"She won't remember it in a phew months, so it didn't matter… And nobody ruins a party because a bad tied bowtie." Sebastian hugged Blaine, pressing his chest against the other's back. He helped his boyfriend to do the tie he was unable to do because he was nervous. "Done."_

 _"Let's go."_

 _Before going out the room, Blaine took a big gab._

 _"Are those gifts?" Sebastian asked._

 _"Of course… What else can it be?"_

 _"They are too much."_

 _"I couldn't choose, so I took them all._ _A doll, a ball, a DVD film, a tale and a box to do craftworks."_

 _"I love that you love my family so much." Sebastian kissed him softly._

 _While Sebastian drove to the party, they were smiling and staring at each other, but not too much because they didn't want to crush the car. When they arrived, they kissed Julia and shook Richard's hand._

 _"Uncle Blaine, uncle Seb." Sophie run to them._ _Blaine took her up and kissed her cheek after saying 'happy birthday princess'. Then was Sebastian who took her to do the same._

 _Blaine was charming at the party. He talked with everyone, he listened to them, hoping he can use some advises when he was father._

 _At the end, everyone was gone but the Smythe, Marley and Sophie. She was sleep in Blaine arms but he didn't care. Marley took her because the couple want to go to the car._

 _"Do you wanna go home or wanna stay with me?" Sebastian asked when they were inside._

 _"I want us to be alone."_

 _"Whatever you want, you will have it."_

 _"I think you should get ready for an interesting night."_

Sebastian was sad. He missed Blaine more than ever, maybe because he was in his life more than ever. He needed him so much that he went to look for them.

When he arrived to the club, the receptionist told him that he had to wait if he wanted to be with Blaine, so he waited because he was the only one who can comfort him.

When he could come into the room, he realized Blaine was tired and he had red spots in his body. It seemed like someone had hit him. Even all the pain he had done to him justified that.

Sebastian got naked and lied next to his ex. They were looking at each other eyes for a while before kissing. Smythe moved so he was over the other one, between his legs and kissed him more passionately.

Their moves were soft and sweets and they only got apart their lips for breathing. At the end, they had sex without using condom.

They felt like it was magic and Blaine forgot everything that had happened, where they were or how different was his life. Four years without being loved, without being really desired, had taken away his self-esteem. He saw him like goods, like he didn't worth it; except in that moment, with the love of his life's arms around him, remembering him that he was loved and happy, wishing he could take the time back.

However, that moment couldn't be forever and, after some orgasms, Sebastian went away to let another man to pay for being with him. He felt guilty because he had cheated on Kurt twice. And the worst was that it wasn't just physical. He knew his heart belonged to Anderson and he was scared. He needed to do anything to get back to the hate because it was the only way to not be hurt.


	14. CHAPTER 14: FIND OUT

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I had flu so I couldn't write last week... But I'm back (I hope I can update weekly again). Thank you for reading it!

 **Guest,** thank you for reading and your review. I hope you like this chapter! XOXO

 **AJ27,** thank you for reading and your review. Sebastian made a big mistake, he is the only one who can fix it... Blaine is in a really difficult moment in his life... And things can be worse... I hope you like it. XOXO

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 14: FIND OUT**_

A month after Sophie's birthday, Marley was avoiding Julia's suggestion to invite Ian over. She didn't want her uncles to have another child running for the corridor when they should be peaceful until Sebastian were a father.

They arrived to the school and she waited until she was in before going out the playground. Just when she almost was out, Blaine run with Ian in his arms.

"Blaine." She called him.

"We are late."

Even if it was fast, Marley realized he wasn't fine, so she decided to wait for him. She had another hour before her classes started and she can use that time for other things, not only study. When Blaine came out the building, he was surprised to find her.

"I thought you would be gone."

"I was worried about you. You are never late and, I hope you don't take it bad, but you don't seem fine."

"It's not the best moment in my life, but not the worst neither."

"Do you wanna talk while having a coffee? Maybe you'll feel better."

They went to a coffee shop near her University. They asked their dreams, an infusion for Blaine, and went to a table.

"What's wrong?" She asked and took Blaine's hand.

"I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong. I got pregnant when I was eighteen, but the love of my life left me before even knowing it. Years later, I met him and couldn't tell him that he is father because I wasn't brave enough. I slept with him more than once and… Guess what! Ian is going to have a brother or sister." He drank his infusion trying to calm himself.

"I know you are scared, but you can fix it. Talk with him and tell him the truth. Maybe you'll be together again…" She stopped because he was shaking his head He was crying and she moved her chair to be closer. "Why not?"

"There is a story between us. I hurt him so bad, even if I didn't want to do it. I was cheated and did something that can't be forgiven."

"If he loves you, he will forgive you. And even if he doesn't, you had two kids and he must help you, it's his fault as much as yours."

"My parents cheated me to sleep with him. He didn't know it. He falls in love with me and I fall for him. I was going to tell him the truth, but he found it before I could and he left me. A month ago I saw him again and we had sex almost every day. I should have felt stomach pain a week ago and I bought three test." He told her his story, even if he didn't talk about everything because he didn't want her to take Sophie far away Ian because of him.

"You should go to see a doctor… What if I take care of Ian? My aunt wants to have Ian over. I was going to ask you for next weekend, but we can do it now. Do you have to work today?"

"Yes, I need to work extra hours because I'll have a lot to buy."

"It won't be as much as the first time, you can use Ian's thing." She said but the other shook his head.

"I didn't have place for anything, I needed money and I didn't plan to have more kids, so I sell everything."

"I have Sophie's. If it's a girl, you can use all. If it's a boy, there would be some that you can't use it. Whatever you need, you have me… I know what are we going to do! If you work today, Sam, Brittany or Brody will come to look for Ian, right?"

"Britt."

"Talk with her and ask her to take some clothes because Ian will be with me until Sunday, when you come to look for him. Take those days to work and go to the doctor. You need to know if you are pregnant and if you are healthy because you didn't use condoms."

"Sunday? Those are four days; I can't ask you to…" He tried to say but she didn't let him talk.

"You aren't asking it, I'm offering it." She took a paper and a pen. "This is my address, the phone number, my mobile number and my uncles'. If you need anything while Ian is with us, call us." When Blaine read the paper, he frowned. He was sure it was the Smythe's address. But it can't be, can it? He thought he didn't remember it. "Is anything wrong?"

"I knew someone who lived near your uncles, that's all."

* * *

Marley arrived home with Sophie and Ian. She was tired because he had had a hard day. Blaine had texted him saying he was pregnant and he was waiting for his tests. Brittany had said to her that her sister is Blaine's doctor and he had promised her she would take care of him, so she wasn't as worried as before.

She went to look for his aunt to tell her that they were at home. She was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Do you need help?"

"No, don't worry. I got your test… Did you know if he is allergic?"

"He isn't and Brittany said he eats without protesting if his father isn't with him, so we are good."

"Is he better with his mother?" Julia was surprised.

"Ian hasn't a mother." Marley frowned.

"Isn't it Brittany his mother?"

"What? No! Sam and Brittany were with Ian at the party 'cause Blaine couldn't. Ian's father is Blaine Anderson and, like me, was pregnant when he was eighteen and he is single father."

"Do you remember when your cousin had a boyfriend four years ago that broke his heart?" Julia tried to stay up even if his legs felt weak for thinking about being a grandmother.

"Yes, the one that seduce him because he wanted his parents to not be fired."

"His name was Blaine Anderson."

Marley opened her eyes surprised because he hadn't imagined that and remembered two things he had talked with him that morning.

 _My parents cheated me to sleep with him. He didn't know it. He falls in love with me and I fall for him. I was going to tell him the truth, but he found it before I could and he left me._

That meant Blaine really have loved Sebastian and wanted to tell him.

 _A month ago I saw him again and we had sex almost every day. I should have felt stomach pain a week ago and I bought three test._

Sebastian was going to have another baby and he didn't know Ian was his and… Did he cheat Kurt?


	15. CHAPTER 15: DIFFICULTIES

_**CHAPTER 15: DIFFICULTIES**_

Blaine arrived home after a long day. He had been at the doctor and confirmed that he was pregnant. He went to work because he needed the money, in a few months, he needed to stop working for a while. Nobody would pay for having sex with a pregnant man. And not work meant no money.

Brittany was angry because she thought Ian wasn't in a friend's house for him to jeopardize his health. However, Blaine had debts and he didn't want to have more. He wanted his children future to be better than what he had. He wanted them to finish school and go to the University, to be loved and happy.

That four years wasn't easy for Blaine. Even if he took everything he could when he run away his parent's house, he couldn't find a job because he wasn't graduate. His parents didn't pay the last month in the school and he couldn't pay it either, so he couldn't do the last texts. Without money and being graduate, it was impossible to find a job, so he was in a difficult moment.

After two weeks, he was homeless, had no money and no hope. He went to a drugstore and bought some pills and a blade and tried to kill himself. He was "unlucky" because a doctor saw him and kept him alive until the ambulance arrived. When he was in the hospital, a blood test confirmed he was pregnant.

Her doctor was Taylor Pierce and, after some psychological tests with doctor Wilde, she asked him to visit Brittany.

Brittany and her husband, Sam, had a building with apartments. They rented that apartments to win money. It was a gift for the Pierce because they wanted their little girl to work in something she liked, even if it didn't give her much money. She was a cat clothes designer and her husband was a painter. They paid the bills with the money they had for renting the apartments.

The Evans let Blaine life in one of the apartments, the one which was free, the smallest one. His debts were increasing until he found a job. The Evans not only let him life there, they gave him money to buy food, medical appointments and everything he needed for the baby.

When Ian born, Sam was with him, even if it was Christmas day. He didn't want Blaine to be alone in that difficult day.

Ian had a bad first month because the colic*, a flu and a virus. That meant a lot of sleepless night and a bigger debt. It was so huge that three years after finding a job, he didn't even pay a half.

He didn't want to move on a bigger apartment and he still lived in that small place with only one bedroom, Ian's, American kitchen, a little living room and a small bathroom. Blaine had been sleeping in a couch for four years and thanked he was small.

Someone knocked the door and Blaine sighed before opening. He smiled when he saw Sam. It only can be him or Brittany because Brody had come home with him after working and they had talked a lot about everything.

"Brittany had cooked spaghetti with meatballs and asked me to bring some for you" Sam said while he showed him the food.

"Thank you, I'm really hungry, but I didn't want to cook." He went to look for a fork, a glass of water.

"We know you, don't we? Without Ian here, you would go to sleep without having dinner… We are worried."

"Don't worry about me."

"You are pregnant and you need to take care of yourself. I don't like you don't do it for yourself, but you need to think about Ian and the baby, please."

"I know they depend on me." Blaine caressed his belly. It was the first time he did it, he needed to realized he was waiting for his second child.

"Are you going to talk with his father?"

"I'm so scared…"

"Why?"

"What if he takes Ian from me? He knows where I work and he can imagine how I live. It's not a good life for a kid… If he takes them from me, I…" Blaine hated to cry in front of someone, but he couldn't stop because the hormones.

The phone rang and they looked at each other. It was late and it wasn't usual to have phone calls at that time.

"Blaine's speaking."

"Hi, Blaine. I'm Marley"

"Is Ian fine?" When he said that, Sam worried too.

"Yes, he is sleeping. He had dinner and played a lot. I call you now because I know you work late and I don't want to disturb you. There is something I wanna talk with you, it's really important."

"I'm listening…"

"I don't know how to say it… We've never talked about our families, so I've never told you mi uncles last name. My mother's sister is Julia White, but since she is married is Julia Smythe." Anderson felt sick and scared, it can't be happening.

"Do they know…?"

"My aunt suspected it since Sophie's birthday because he looks alike my cousin. They thought Brittany and Sam were his parents until I talk with her today."

"What is going to happen?"

"Seb and my uncles want to talk with you. I didn't tell them you are pregnant again because I think you should tell them. They want to talk with you this Sunday. Everyone will be here, even Seb's boyfriend."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be there." They said goodbye and finished the call.

"What did she say?" Sam asked worried.

"They are going to take mi kids from me."

Sam sighed, if the Smythe take the kids from Blaine, what is going to stop him to feel like for years ago when he didn't want to live anymore?

* * *

*I'm not sure it is the word.


	16. CHAPTER 16: THE TRUTH

_**CHAPTER 16: THE TRUTH**_

Blaine's legs were shaking when he knocked the door that Sunday to have a meeting with the Smythes. He was scared and he knew he couldn't fight. If they wanted to take the kids, he had no money to pay a lawyer while his ex would have the best in the city.

Marley opened the door and got worried. Blaine had a really bad face. He had eye bags because he hadn't slept and all his body were tense.

"Please, come in. Everybody is waiting for you. The kids are with the nanny because I want to be with you now… Are you coming alone? Why isn't a lawyer with you?" She asked softly.

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"Of course not! Don't worry, we'll look for the best for everyone. Have you slept?"

"Marley, how would you feel if Sophie's father come back and had so much money and support than he can take your daughter from you and you can't do anything?"

"I don't think they take Ian."

"Sebastian wants to have kids; did you know it? He was ready… But I wasn't, I was so young and naïve… I hadn't even thought about it. I don't… He knows…"

"Marley, Blaine; what are you doing there?" Julia came smiling.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Smythe." Blaine said without looking at her eyes. She felt her heart breaking when he realized how was Blaine. She didn't know what had happened with him, but she knew he wasn't the sweet and shy boy she had known.

"I asked you years ago to call me Julia. Let's go inside, we were waiting for you." They came into the living room, where Richard, Sebastian, Kurt and a lawyer were waiting for them.

"We can finish it quickly. He is the father, you can see the kid for a few hours and pay his school. I think it will be enough." Hummel said. He didn't want the boy and he wanted him to be with Anderson. A few hours and paying for the school wasn't a big deal, was it? There were cheap schools in the USA, weren't they?

"We are not in a hurry, I'm sure we can find a better solution. The boy had a big family, a cousin who wants to play with him, an aunt who want to be with him, two grandparents who want to enjoy to weekends like this one and a father who wants to meet them." Julia was annoyed because Kurt was selfish.

"Sebastian and I don't want children and we don't have to pay because his idiot wanted to get pregnant to have the Smythe's money." Kurt blurted out.

"We didn't talk about having a family. You talked and I just thought about it." Sebastian was angry. "I want the custody and I will fight until he's living with me, with a family who is going to love and take care of him." Sebastian looked at his ex-boyfriend's eyes for the first time. He couldn't believe that he had played with him and didn't say he was father. Blaine was shaking, he tried to breath and focused in not cry.

"Sebastian, honey… That kid has lived with Blaine and he doesn't know another father. You can't take Ian from Blaine, maybe you can both have the custody." His mother said.

"Do you really want a prostitute taking care of your grandson? Someone who sell his body and can risk his health? I can let it happen."

Everyone stared Blaine, who blushed. He was shaking and his heart was broken. He couldn't hold his tears anymore, so he cried. Julia was looking at him scared. He couldn't imagine someone so sweet and wonderful choosing that job. Mrs Anderson was working in an office, but in a lower job. Mr Anderson was a waiter in a select restaurant. They hadn't as much money as before, but they can live well. Richard has the same thoughts as his wife, but he wasn't sad about it.

The only one who felt bad for Blaine was Marley, she hugged him. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew Blaine, at least she thought so.

"You need to tell them." She whispered.

"I can't."

"Is there anything we need to know?" Julia caressed Blaine cheek.

"No…"

"Blaine…" Marley said, but she didn't get an answer because he felt sick and went to the toilet. He knew where to go, so he run there.

"That was rude." Kurt said.

"Nobody asked you." Marley was angry with him. When Blaine came back, he sat next to his friend. "Are you ok?" He shook his head. "Do you want some water?" Blaine nodded and she went to the kitchen.

After Blaine drank, he realized everyone was looking at him. "I…" He looked at Marley, who nodded to support him. "I'm pregnant."

"And that is our business because…" Kurt was annoyed.

"Because can be my son or daughter." Sebastian added, looking at his ex like it was the first time.

"But that means…"

"That I cheated on you a few times. Blaine is a prostitute and I paid for being with him."

Everyone was surprised, but didn't say anything. They talked about Ian a bit. Kurt was uncomfortable, Julia was interested in his grandson and Richard and Sebastian listened. The lawyer told Blaine that he needed a lawyer and about what they are going to do. After that, Ian and Anderson went to their house, with Blaine worried because he knew the war had just started.


	17. CHAPTER 17: THE COUNTDOWN

_**CHAPTER 17: THE COUNTDOWN**_

Blaine's doctor letter arrived and he was healthy. It was a relieve for everyone. Sam, Brittany and Brody took care of Blaine. Sebastian's paternity test arrived too and it confirms he was Ian's father.

Blaine had been avoiding go to his son's school because he didn't want to see Marley, but, after two weeks, he was the only one who can go with Ian. They were late, but she was waiting for them.

"Blaine"

"We are late; I have no time." He was cold and came into the building quickly. When he came back, she was still there. "Don't you have to go to class?"

"Yes, but this is important… I need to talk with you."

"But I don't. I got a lawyer, he is young and is cheap. He told me not to talk with a Smythe."

"I'm Marley Rose, not Smythe. I want to know how are you, if I can help you… I know it's not easy, I can't imagine how you are feeling."

"You can't imagine it! You know nothing about me. I'm going to fight for my kids, I won't let you tell me what to do. I'm not that 18-year-old boy anymore. My sons are everything for me and I will do what I can to stay with them. I never wanted to keep them off Sebastian, I tried to talk with him about the baby. It had been so different if he would listen to me. I'm a prostitute because I need money for my son and I don't regret it. He's had everything he's needed but a family, I can't do anything about it. Who do you think is going to be more hurt with this? Ian will be four in a month and I am the only father he knows. His uncles are Sam, Britt and Brody and take him from us is going to hurt him. He doesn't know Sebastian and can't love him yet, he only loves Sophie."

"I think, and my aunt agrees, that the best would be to share the custody. We are trying to convince Sebastian to talk with you and find a solution without a judge. We are happy that you have found a lawyer, I'm just worried that he's not good enough. We are not the enemy."

"You are, since you wanted to take my kids." Blaine shouted.

"Why are you so sure that the baby will be Sebastian's? I mean, you are a prostitute…"

Marley couldn't say anything because Blaine run away. She tried to follow him, but he was too fast for her. She guessed she had hurt him, but all her family had the same thoughts.

* * *

Sebastian was in his living room, drinking Whiskey while he thought about what had happened. He always had wanted to be a father, but a very few people knew that. For a while, he had thought about Blaine like his kid's father. He had imagined them in a house like his own parents, with three children playing, screaming and messing everything.

He had never imagined himself like a single father and was worried and afraid. He worked a lot and needed a nanny. Maybe it was why he had needed so many times to want the custody for himself. He had wanted it when he saw Blaine and remembered how much he had hurt him.

Kurt was angry because he had cheated and wanted the custody when he didn't like children. He guessed that they hadn't broken up yet because it was a convenience relationship for both of them. They aren't in love.

Maybe it was why he missed Blaine so much. He was in love and couldn't forget him. He didn't know how to do it.

The bell rang and he went to find Marley at his door. She wasn't happy and he worried.

"Are you fine?"

"No, I'm not. I tried to talk to Blaine but he didn't listen."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to take Ian from him… What would you do if Jake came and wanted to take Sophie?"

"I wouldn't let him do it, you have been taking care of her all these years." Sebastian was looking at her.

"The same for Blaine with Ian. Do you know he is a prostitute because he needs money to take care of his son?" –Marley asked.

"That's why it will be better for everyone, he won't pay anything."

"You can just help him with the money. I don't know, the school, money for food, clothes…"

"He broke my heart, he played with my feelings."

"And you are hurting him."

* * *

Richard looked at his wife. She was sad. He kissed her, hoping she would smile. They were in the bed and were going to sleep.

"What's wrong?" He asked caressing her knee.

"Do you think it's something wrong with Blaine?"

"I don't think so, but these years had taught me to trust your feelings… What do you think?"

"Blaine was sweet and seemed in love… What if Sebastian rushed? What if they could have been a family? Why aren't the Anderson helped him? Why doesn't Ian talk about his grandparents but he does it about Brittany, Sam and Brody?" They had talked a lot with the kid and he had known how was his life. "He said there were only his room, Blaine hasn't had one."

"Too many questions and I know you hate not have the answer."

"There are more. Why Sebastian went to the club? Is that kid our grandchild too? Why didn't Blaine try to take money when Ian was born? I need to talk to him."

"He won't talk with any Smythe."


	18. CHAPTER 18: JUDGMENT

_**CHAPTER 18: JUDGMENT**_

Julia waited in the playground. She hoped Blaine were going to look for Ian. She knew it would be difficult, he won't want to talk with her. However, she needed to try, she hoped they can find a solution.

She smiled when she saw him, she can see his belly a bit bigger. He seemed tired and weak, like he hadn't been taking care of himself.

"Good afternoon, Blaine." She said smiling, trying to forget her feelings.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Smythe." He showed he wasn't happy.

"How many times I have to ask you to call me Julia?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't do that. You are not my family or friend." He was cold, he didn't want to be there.

"I'm your ex's mother and your son's grandmother. I think we are family."

"That doesn't mean I trust you. What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened to you? I want to know the whole story since my son left you."

"I found out I was pregnant. I tried to tell Sebastian about it but I couldn't. After that, everything in my life was my son. End." He didn't trust her and his lawyer had told him not to talk with them.

"I know there is more."

"It's my life and I choose who I share it with." Blaine smiled when he saw his son and hold him in his arms. They hurried out, letting Julia alone and without knowing what to do.

* * *

The day of the judgment arrived before they realized it. Blaine was in his seventh month of pregnancy and he couldn't hide his big belly. Sebastian and he had looked at each other just twice in court and it were hate looks. They loved and hated each other at the same time.

"After analyzed everything, I think that Ian Sammuel Anderson should be now Ian Sammuel Anderson-Evans, like Mr. Anderson agreed. The custody will be for Sebastian Stephan Smythe because Mr. Anderson can't take care of him."

Blaine couldn't breathe. Even if he had known it would happen, it wasn't mean it hurt less. The worst was that he was there alone, because Brittany has a doctor appointment because she was pregnant and Sam had to go with her. That's why he knew it was his lawyer when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"About the other baby, when he is born, a paternity test will be done and, if Mr. Smythe is the father, he will have the custody too. Mr. Anderson will have his children two weekends every month, two weeks at summer and five days at Christmas holidays."

"I'm sorry." Blaine's lawyer said when it was finished. He would love to help him, but he couldn't.

Sebastian was smiling when he got closer to his family. He hugged his father, satisfied because he had his children. He realized Marley, Julia and Kurt weren't satisfied, but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted his son (or his children if he was the other baby's father) and he had fought for it.

It was truth that he wanted a revenge, but he had never done that if he wouldn't have wanted to be father. He looked at Blaine and he felt his heart broken. He was in love with him and hurt seeing him crying. However, it was his fault that they weren't taking care of Ian together and waiting his second baby, going to the doctor's appointments and feeling every move in his belly.

* * *

Kurt come out of the toilets really annoyed. The Smythes were waiting for him near the exit because Sebastian was signing some papers and they were going to talk with Ian about what had happened.

He was near the stairs when he saw him. Blaine was there, walking down the stairs, needing something to support him because of the pregnancy. He was alone and nobody looked at him. It seemed like he was going to fall in any moment, he was so weak.

Kurt knew he was the one who had hurt him, he had slept with Sebastian (something he had to forget, even when it was so hard for him), they had a two-years-old son (or was he three?) and they had to take care of him (thanks Gaga that someone invented the boarding schools) and he had to pray because he didn't want another baby.

He looked at Blaine again and thought he needed to pay for everything. He didn't think anymore, he only felt the hate. He got closer to him and push him, strong enough to make him fall for the stairs.

* * *

Sebastian was with his parents, he had finished everything and they were waiting for Kurt when he heard a noise and saw Blaine on the floor. They run to help him.

When they arrived next to him, they could see blood. He had hit his head and he was unconscious, but most of the blood came from a lower place.

"Blaine" Sebastian whispered scared while Richard called an ambulance.


	19. CHAPTER 19: TAYLOR PIERCE

_**CHAPTER 19: TAYLOR PIERCE**_

Sebastian was with his parents, he had finished everything and they were waiting for Kurt when he heard a noise and saw Blaine on the floor. They run to help him.

When they arrived next to him, they could see blood. He had hit his head and he was unconscious, but most of the blood came from a lower place.

"Blaine" Sebastian whispered scared while Richard called an ambulance. "Blaine, wake up."

"I saw that man pushing him." A woman said and pointed Kurt, looking at him with hate.

"It can't be…" Julia was going to confront him, but his husband stopped her.

"Don't do it or you'll regret it. Now, It's more important Blaine, we'll report him for aggression, even for murder." Richard wanted to protect his family.

Blaine woke up and they help him stayed like that until the ambulance arrived. They tried to stay calm, but the pain he was feeling in his belly wasn't good. The ambulance took him to the hospital and the Smythes went there in their car.

* * *

They were waiting for the doctor, who was with Blaine, when Sam and Brittany arrived. The man seemed angry and she was crying, a little because of the pregnancy.

"Hello." A woman got closer to them. Sebastian stared at her because she was like his ex's friend. "I'm doctor Pierce, Blaine's doctor."

"We know who you are, Taylor." Sam smiled at his sister-in-law.

"Some of you don't know me. Blaine's still in pain and he will be for a few days. The baby is fine, but the pregnancy is more difficult right now. I talked with some doctors and we agreed that the best would be to have him in the hospital. I know he has money problems, but I talked with management and they will find a way for him to pay. We only care about their health. He needs to be calm, so please, don't annoy him."

"It will be difficult; he had lost Ian's custody." Sam said.

Sebastian realized Taylor was scared when he said that. He couldn't understand why, but Brittany's twin sister was worried. She had been next to Blaine in the worst moment in her life and Kitty Wilde was his psychologist. They had talked about him, so she knew a lot about Blaine, even he only wanted to live because his son.

* * *

Sebastian went to the office while the others were in Blaine's room. He had been thinking about Blaine's problems with the money. He wanted to help him, at least that Blaine's health was better. He had to admit that seeing Blaine unconscious had made him think that he could lose them and he was scared.

The secretary said that she couldn't tell him inside information about a patient, but he could talk with Blaine and he can allow him pay it. However, he could talk about that one because he knew everything thanks doctor Pierce, so he gave them his account number.

* * *

When Sebastian came into the room, Blaine was laying on the side, caressing his belly. Sebastian's parents and Marley were there, but near the door because they didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable. Brittany, Sam and a man he didn't know were next to Blaine.

He was surprised because that man held Blaine's hand. Something inside Sebastian moved, he didn't like to think about another man in Blaine's heart because he still loved him.

Brittany talked happily about her ultrasound, trying to make his friend forget about what had happened.

"Sam…" Sebastian called him. "Can we talk?"

"Yes."

They came out to the room, knowing everyone were watching them. Sebastian told him what he wanted to do and Sam helped him with the papers because he was the one who was Blaine's emergency contact and had signed some papers when Blaine was working and he was taking care of Ian.

"I want to thank you; I know it's not easy." Sam said.

"Why his parents doesn't help him? I can't understand that… Did you talk with them? Are they coming?"

"They won't come, we won't call them, I won't tell you anything more. It's Blaine's secret and I won't betray him. He is my best friend, my brother and he will have me by his side, no matter what." They didn't talk until they arrived to the room.

After a few minutes, a nurse came into with the lunch for him. "Do you want me to help you to sit up?"

"I can…" Blaine tried to move, but he felt pain in his belly. The nurse helped him.

"Now it's time for you to get out. This is a hospital and here there are too many people. Blaine needs to rest and you can stress him. I want only one person here when I came back."

"I'll stay." Brody said.

"Thank you, Britt can go home then. She needs to rest a bit." Sam smiled.

"What if I want to stay?" Sebastian asked.

"My sister said Blaine needs to be calm. If you stay, he won't be calm. Please, let Brody take care of him. He will be fine, don't worry."

Sebastian knew that Brittany was right, so he didn't answer, even if his heart hurt because he didn't want Blaine and Brody alone. It was the first time he was jealous.


	20. CHAPTER 20: EM

_**CHAPTER 20: EM**_

It took a moth to Sebastian to be able to stay at night with Blaine. He had been working, trying to make Kurt pay for what he had done and Blaine's friend didn't let him stay, so it had been impossible for him.

It was Saturday night, so Brody was working, Brittany was sick and Sam was taking care of her, so nobody stopped him to be there. Blaine needed to be with someone because his pregnancy had gone worse and he was going to have the baby soon, even when there should be a month more before the delivery. Blaine was in pain, but the baby wasn't ready yet.

"How are you?" Doctor Wilde asked when he came into the room. Sebastian knew she was Blaine's psychologist but he didn't know why.

"It hurts."

"Do you remember Ian's birth? I want to know if it is the same pain or different." She asked.

"I think it's the same."

"Try to be calm, everything is going to be good."

* * *

Finally, the baby was ready and the doctors and nurse were there with Blaine. He had asked Sebastian to call Brody, but he hadn't answered the phone. There was to many men in the club waiting for being with him. Blaine didn't want to call Sam.

"You can't be alone now. I'll be with you." Sebastian said.

"You don't need to; I can be alone."

"I want to do it."

Sebastian was with Blaine when the baby girl born. She cried and Smythe stood up to look at her. She had a curly black hair. "She is beautiful… Had you thought about a name for her?"

"No."

"Do you want to hold her for a while?" A nurse asked and everyone were surprised when Blaine refused.

"Can I hold her?" Sebastian asked. She gave the baby to him. He knew he shouldn't love her until he knew she was his daughter, but he had been waiting for that moment for a long time.

* * *

Sebastian paid for the paternity test to be done as soon as possible, so he knew he was the baby father twenty-four hours later. However, he was worried because Blaine hadn't seen his daughter yet. He had stayed in his room and when someone took the baby there, he covered himself with the bed sheet and stayed like that until she was out of the room.

Sebastian had listened doctor Pierce and doctor Wilde to talk about depression. When he talked about it with his mother and cousin, they said it probably was postpartum depression.

Brody was there when he wasn't working. Brittany was still sick and Sam had been there a bit, but he had to take care of his wife.

Sebastian came back to Blaine's room after being with his daughter after knowing she was his. He knew he needed to tell Blaine.

"Hello." Sebastian said but his ex didn't answer. "I have the AND test. I'm the baby's father." Blaine said nothing, he didn't even look at him. He had known it before the test. Sebastian had been the only one who had sex with without condom.

"Have you thought about a name for her?" Smythe asked.

"No."

"Would you mind if a chose it for us? I mean… I know we both should chose it, but Ian's was your choice and…"

"Do whatever you want." Blaine sat up. The baby wasn't there so he could move. He didn't want to see her because he knew he wouldn't take care of her.

"Do you like Emily?" Sebastian wasn't going to give up. He wanted the custody, but he wanted Blaine to be part of their lives.

"Yes."

"Blaine, I'm not your enemy. I want both of us to be their parents. They will live with me because they will be better, I thought you could understand it, but…"

"You don't need to explain yourself. You have the custody and I only have some weekends. Why don't you go to see your daughter? I'm sure she will be waiting for you to feed her or something."

"I'll go… Do you want me to come here with her? You can be with her and feed her if you want." Sebastian was worried.

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

Blaine wanted Sebastian to get out of there. He couldn't see him because he was the one who took his kids from him. They are everything for him, the reason he had fought every day for the last four years. He had nothing to live for then.

Smythe was sad. He had wanted revenge and hurt his ex, but looking at him like that made him regret everything. He promised himself he would fix it; he would talk with Blaine. He knew he needed to ask forgiveness and he would do it. Everything for the three person he loved the most in the world, even if one of them didn't love him back.


	21. CHAPTER 21: ANOTHER SURPRISE

_**CHAPTER 21: ANOTHER SURPRISE**_

Two weeks after that, Blaine and Emily were out of the hospital. Sebastian took care of his kids and he hadn't seen Blaine for a few days. It was Saturday and he was waiting his ex to come to get the children because it was his first weekend together.

Kurt had paid Blaine for pushing him down the stairs. Burt Hummel wanted to avoid it went to the press because it could affect his political career. Maybe money wasn't everything, but they were fine so it wasn't like they could get more.

Blaine was late and Sebastian was frustrated. After he didn't want to see Em, he was worried because it seemed like he didn't love his kids. Ian wanted to see his daddy and he didn't want to tell him that it wouldn't happen.

One hour later, the bell rang and Julia hurried to open it. She was disappointed because it was Brittany.

"I thought Blaine would come… We need to talk to him."

"He can't come… I need to talk to Ian."

They went to the living room and Ian run to hug her. She was his father friend and had taken care of him almost like a mother.

"Ian, honey… Do you remember when Brody was sick and were at the hospital a few days?" She asked softly. He nodded. "Daddy is sick and he is at the hospital now."

"He won't come?" Ian was going to cry.

"Not today. You'll have to wait."

Brittany was talking to him until Ian realized that his father wanted to be with him but he couldn't. He went with Sophie, even if he wanted to be with his daddy.

"Why is Blaine at the hospital?" Julia asked.

"He…" Brittany bit his lip, she was nervous. She didn't want to tell them the truth, but she knew she had to. "He fell from a third floor, he is in a coma and the doctors didn't know if he will wake up or when."

"What did the police say? Have they investigated it?" Sebastian was worried because if someone had hurt Blaine, he would pay it.

"I can't say anything." Brittany was annoyed. "I have a lot of things to do." She got out there without telling anything more.

* * *

Sebastian went to the hospital to know what had happened with Blaine. He was shocked because Blaine was laying in that bed, with a lot of cable and a ventilator* and some machines he didn't know what are they for.

He saw the medical report and read it. At first, he didn't understand anything, however, he could read something that scared him. It was a note for the nurses.

"Suicide attempt."

Sebastian felt so bad. Suicide attempt? He had never believed it was possible. He felt guilty, if he hadn't asked for the custody…

* * *

Mrs. Smythe was tired about the secrets around Blaine Anderson. She wanted to know the truth as soon as possible. She realized Sebastian wasn't angry anymore and knew her grandchildren needed theirs father.

She knew Blaine's friend wouldn't betray him, the hospital didn't have the answer she needed. She didn't know where to find them, so she needed professional help. She went to the Puckerman's office. They were two detectives who didn't care to break the law to get what they wanted. They had been in jail a few times.

"I'm Mrs. Smythe and I'm looking for the Puckerman brothers, I've got a job for you."

"I'm Noah. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to get some information."

"I need to know what kind of information."

"A young man who had tried to commit suicide. His parents haven't visited him and they haven't met my grandchild. I need answer."

"It will be difficult."

"I know." She took an envelope out of her purse. "Money won't be an issue."

Puckerman smirked, she had convinced him. She knew they would do it, money is what they wanted and she was willing to give them what they want.

* * *

*I'm not sure about that word, but Internet said it is the word. I'm talking about something that help Blaine to breath.


	22. CHAPTER 22: JEALOUS AND REGRET

_**CHAPTER 22: JEALOUS AND REGRET**_

Brody wasn't the smartest man in the world, but he wasn't stupid either. Since Sebastian Smythe had known Blaine was in the hospital, it seemed like he has nowhere to stay but there. He had realized Sebastian was still in love with Blaine and he wanted to make him jealous.

He didn't need Blaine to tell him that he loved Sebastian back, he knew, he always had known. And he knew they couldn't be happy until they got back together.

Brody had been in the hospital with Blaine, holding his hand and kissing his head when he arrived or left. It was the love Blaine needed and he regretted that he hadn't shown him how much he loved him before. He was his best friend, but he wanted Sebastian thought it was more than a friend. And Sebastian did think it, at least he stared at him showing his jealous.

That morning both of them were in the room when Sebastian's phone rang. It was his mother, she wanted him to go her house to talk. Sebastian didn't know she had found a detective.

Sebastian kissed Em as soon as he arrived at his parents' house. Even with all his problems, he wanted to focus in the most important thing in the world, his kids. Ian was at the school, so he only had his daughter there.

He went to the living room and met Noah Puckerman and Sarah Lewis, and Andersons' old friend.

"I have Blaine Anderson information from the hospital and Mrs. Lewis." Puck said before telling them the story. Sarah was a homophobic when he met Blaine, but two years before that, her niece was out and her brother took Sarah to therapy to understand her and stop hating gays. In that moment, she regrets how she had hurt Blaine, so she wanted to help him. She talked about Blaine's parents, how lonely Blaine had been and Anderson's plan, how he didn't know he can get pregnant and how they had thrown him out the house.

Puck talked about Blaine's suicide attempt. Blaine had anxiety, low self-esteem and depression but he didn't take the medicines. He told them that Ian was why he didn't try again until a few days ago.

Julia cried while her husband hugged her, Sebastian was holding back his tears. He felt really bad because he felt guilty about all of that. He realized he had broken up with him the same day he had realized his parents didn't love him. He tried to understand how he had felt, but it was impossible.

"Before going out…" Sarah said. "I want to give Blaine a little gift. It is not a big thing, but I want to ask him sorry with it. Blaine doesn't know it, but he had an older brother. Blaine was two years old when Cooper leaved. He is gay too, but he went to his friend house before his parents could hurt him."

Sebastian run to his room and came back with an envelope in his hand. "Detective Puckerman, please, find Blaine's brother."

"His name is Cooper Anderson and he was 13 years more than Blaine." Sarah didn't know anything more.

When the family was alone, Julia looked at his son. "What are you thinking?"

"I regret so many things I said and did…"

"I think Blaine still love you. Maybe you can get back together." She caressed his son face. It was like the time had gone back and she was in front of an insecure and confused teenager.

"It won't be that easy."

Marley arrived with Ian and Sophie and realized something had happened. She asked the kids to wash their hands and looked at the others, waiting for answer. Richard went with the kids because Marley needed to know but the children didn't.

She cried while she listened the story and she said she knew about a bit for the last talk she and Blaine had had. She even said that he was still in love with Sebastian.

Sebastian was even more angry with himself for that. He felt guilty and believed he deserved all the that pain. His love one had been nearly died twice because of him. How could Blaine forgive him? How they could be happy together? That was if Blaine woke up. What would happen if Blaine died?


	23. CHAPTER 23: HOPE

_**CHAPTER 23: HOPE**_

Sebastian arrived at the hospital after letting Ian at his school. He hadn't worked for a while, but he had someone who he trusted running his company. His family was more important than anything and they needed him. Julia had been there with Blaine all night and smiled when she saw her son.

"I'm glad you are here. He is better now. He is breathing by himself, he woke up three times, but he is so weak and confused. The doctor said we had nothing to worry about. If he woke up and you think he is not confused, call the doctor, they want to know how is he. I didn't call anyone; I think you better do it."

"Thanks mom, you are the best." Sebastian kissed his mother's cheek and she got out there.

Forty minutes later, Brody arrived. Sebastian had called Brittany and he guessed she called Brody. However, it wasn't a surprise visit because he was there every day. Blaine woke up a bit later, but he was confused and slept back soon. It happened a few times more that morning and afternoon.

After Brody went to work, Blaine woke up again. "How do you feel?" Sebastian whispered because he didn't want to bother him if he had headache.

"Like I was hit by a car." He answered.

"I'll look for a doctor." Smythe kissed Anderson's forehead and went to do it.

Doctor Pierce was there, so she was who made the tests. Fortunately, Blaine would be fine with time and rehabilitation. He would be at the hospital because they didn't trust him to do what he must do to feel better. They knew he usually didn't take his pills.

Sebastian sat next to his ex and looked at him lovely for a while, wishing he could see what he felt. Maybe they weren't together anymore and Blaine was in love with Brody, but they could love each other for his children, they deserved to have both parents. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm tired."

"Just sleep then, Brody, my mother or I will be here when you weak up again." Smythe kissed his forehead again before Blaine fall slept.

* * *

When Blaine woke up again, he listened Sebastian and Brody talking. "He will be fine, but he needs to stay for a while. They don't want him to try to kill himself again." Sebastian said.

"I'm happy for him. He deserves to be calm."

"He is still weak. When you are here, don't worry if he didn't wake up."

"I'll take care of him, you can relax."

"How do you know?" Sebastian was surprised.

"I've seen how you look at him."

"Please, don't tell him."

"What he is not supposed to tell me?" Blaine asked and both turned to see him.

"That he was going to be here all night, but you already know it, so it's not a secret anymore. I'll go home, I'm tired, but I promise you I'll come back tomorrow." Brody kissed Blaine's lips. He wanted Sebastian jealous so he said what he felt for Blaine. Anderson didn't understand what happened.

"See you tomorrow." Blaine fall slept soon, he was tired.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine and Sebastian were talking about the children when Brody came. He smiled at his friend and kissed him in his lips. Blaine stared at him but he winked and the other understood what he was doing.

Brody was straight and, even if he had sex with men in his work, he only fell in love with women. Rachel was the last one and she left him when she knew he was a gigolo. Blaine was hurt by that because if Weston, who was perfect, couldn't have a girlfriend, how could he have a boyfriend when he was small, fat, gay, stupid and father?

"How was your night?" Brody asked.

"I slept a lot."

"You were really hurt. If you didn't what you did, you wouldn't be here now."

"Brody…"

"–Blaine…"

"Brody is right." Sebastian said. "I know losing Ian and Em's custody was bad, but it's not enough for you to try to kill yourself. Do you think I want you to stop to be their father? I want them to have the best and, even if you don't believe it, living with you wasn't it. Do you know how many times I blamed myself for what happened? I regret so many things… I should have made you to see Em, maybe then you…" Smythe was crying, but he didn't care. He needed Blaine to understand it.

"Go to relax, you'll feel better when you wake up." Brody said when he realized Sebastian wasn't fine.

"I didn't want you to feel like that." Blaine was sad.

"Whatever you do can hurt us. We love you and care about you. You are going to go therapy, take your pills and let us take care of you." Sebastian demanded.

"I promise I'll try, but it hurts so much." Blaine was ashamed.

"You can lean on us when you feel you can't do it." Smythe said softly. "I'll go home; I'll be back soon."


	24. CHAPTER 24: A SPECIAL VISITOR

_**CHAPTER 24: A SPECIAL VISITOR**_

Sebastian knocked Doctor Pierce's office's door. He knew Blaine was better and he was in the hospital because of his depression. He had thought about a prefect idea to help his ex to get better.

Taylor smiled as soon as she saw him and stopped reading his papers. She was very protective with Blaine and if he was willing to help him, she was happy for that. Smythe sat down and looked at her with hope.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I had an idea, but I need your help. I know a hospital isn't a good place for healthy children, but I think Blaine would be better if he saw his kids. It's been a while since he saw Ian the last time and he didn't saw Em at all."

"It's difficult. Em is to young but Ian can see something he shouldn't." She wanted them to be there, but they were just kids.

"We can bring Blaine some clothes. I don't know, a sweatshirt or something. My mother and I'd look for the children and Ian won't run free. Blaine needs to see them and I want to make that wish true."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Blaine had eaten and took his text book. When Sebastian had known he hadn't finished school, he insisted him to study to pass the exams he hadn't done. He didn't want to say no, even if he thought he didn't need it to work in the club.

Brody had brought him a sweatshirt and sweatpants, telling him that the hospital gown wasn't good for cheering him up. However, old clothes didn't cheer him up either, but he wore it because it seemed important for him.

Someone knocked the door and he was surprised to see Sebastian holding a little boy. "Ian?" he asked.

"Daddy!" The kid moved his legs, he wanted to be with his other father.

"Ian, do you remember what I told you about running? Dad is still sick and you can hurt him."

Sebastian let the boy on the floor and he run to his dad. They hugged and Blaine was crying, but it was for happiness. He was so excited that he didn't realize Julia coming into the room pushing a stroller.

Mother and son looked at them in silence, like if they feared that if there was any noise, that moment would stop. They were smiling because they knew Blaine and Ian needed that.

The Andersons started talking and the boy told his father what had happened in his life. Blaine listened while it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Dad says you don't know Em." Ian looked at his father, like he didn't believe it until he said it.

"He is right."

"She doesn't do anything. She doesn't even know how to draw."

"You didn't know it when you were little either. You've learn so many things… And you need to learn so much more!"

"Tying my shoes?"

"Yes."

"Ian… Em wants to be with her dad to. She is awake now." Sebastian knew she would ask soon for food and he wanted Blaine to feed her.

"Ok"

Julia helped Blaine to hold the baby girl on her arms. "Her head." Ian remembered them because his grandmother always said that when he wanted to hold her with his father or grandparent's help.

"Honey, your father knows how to hold her."

Blaine felt like he was happy for the first time in his whole life. The baby had her eyes opened, but she was one month old so she didn't recognize anything. Her father kissed her forehead and smiled.

Sebastian gave the baby bottle to Blaine and he started feeding her. They were so focused that they didn't realize someone came into the room until Ian screamed.

"Brody!"

"Ey buddy! You are a big boy now. Are you taller?" The man held him tight before kissing Blaine's lips and Em's forehead.

Julia realized Sebastian's smile disappeared and she got closer him. "Fight for him. You were with him once; I don't know how that won't happen again."

"He is happy and I won't take that from him."

"Is he really happy? If he were, he wouldn't try to kill himself. Seb, honey… Blaine needs to be loved and, even if Brody does, maybe he would like yours more. Are you sure he doesn't love you back?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine. Maybe his mother was right, but he was afraid Blaine said yes to him just because he was thankful but not in love.


	25. CHAPTER 25: COOPER ANDERSON

_**CHAPTER 25: COOPER ANDERSON**_

Sebastian was with Blaine one day, taking care of him while the others were busy. They hadn't let Blaine alone because they thought it wouldn't help him to recover.

Anderson was thankful, but his heart started to hurt because of Smythe. He was still in love with him and Brody said Sebastian loved him back, but he didn't believe it. He was rich, sexy, sweet, happy, romantic, strong, loving, generous… How could he want to be with a gigolo who was worthless when he could have any man he wanted?

Puckerman came into the room. Blaine was confused because he didn't know him, but Sebastian smiled, knowing why he was there.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Smythe told me you would be here."

"It's fine… Did you find him?"

"I did and he wanted to meet him as soon as possible. He is with me."

"Let him in, I think someone will be happy." Sebastian stared at Blaine, who was still confused.

Noah get out of the room because he didn't want to be there, it was a family moment. Two men came into the room. Cooper was the first one, his body was shaking and his eyes shined. He didn't know why his little brother was in the hospital, but he hoped it wasn't too bad.

Blaine frowned when he saw him. He knew he was a family member because he was like uncle John but younger. He didn't know what to say, but he was scared. Sebastian was worried, so he took Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"He is Cooper, your brother. He won't hurt him. I think I let you alone, but if you need me, call me." Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek before stood up. The man who wasn't like his uncle got out the room to. The two brothers were in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry you are scared; I guess our parents hurt you."

"They didn't accept me because I… I am…" Blaine couldn't say it.

"I'm gay to, that's why I run away. They didn't let me see you. You were so young when I left that I knew you didn't remember me and probably you didn't even know I exist."

"They didn't talk about you." They stared at each other and smiled.

"I have so many questions."

* * *

When Sebastian came into the room, he was happy to see the brothers laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time, so they laughed again.

"I'm happy you are together, but I need answers. Why didn't you see Blaine before?"

"I understand you are worried. I've been trying to find Blaine, but our parents didn't let him study in the schools where I did. When he was little I couldn't be near him because my parents were close. When I thought he was in High School, I went to where I studied, but I didn't find him. I've never thought he would be in a catholic high school." Cooper was angry just thinking about it.

"I don't feel fine thinking they won't pay for what they did to you." Sebastian confessed.

"Do you think they didn't pay? They aren't happy. My dad is waiter and my mom is receptionist. They aren't bad jobs, but for them they are hell. They can't travel around the world, something they love, my mother can't buy expensive clothes, my father can't drink his favorite Whiskey… They aren't happy. I'm going to call Simon; he wants to meet you too." Cooper stood up and left the room.

"Simon?" Sebastian asked.

"His husband." Blaine answered. "Cooper wasn't happy for what you did. He forgot you because you looked for him."

"I understand him, I made a lot of mistakes… I'm trying to fix them." Sebastian held Blaine's hand.

"I made a lot of mistakes by myself to. What would happen if I didn't have let them to handle me like that?" Blaine's eyes were glassy because he was trying to not cry. Cooper and Simon came into the room, but didn't say anything because they didn't want to disturb them.

"It wasn't your fault; I want you to stop thinking like that. I should have listened you, I should have talked with you when I found out the texts."

"I always wanted to know what would happen if I didn't let my parents tell me what to do."

"I don't know… I'd never tried to seduce you; you were too young."

"I'd never thought you would be interested in someone like me."

"Whatever it was, it wasn't the best way to find each other." Cooper said.

"I know." Blaine sighed.

"But you have Brody now and you are happy, aren't you?" Sebastian asked. He wanted to know the truth. If Blaine were happy, he would stop fighting for him.

"Brody? Who is Brody?" Cooper was surprised.

"It's a friend. He helped me to find my job."

"Just friend?" The others asked surprised.

"Just a friend."

Simon realized Blaine was uncomfortable, so he coughed to remember his husband he needed to introduce him to his brother. The young man thanked him with a smiled. Brody wasn't in their talk anymore.


	26. CHAPTER 26: A HOME

_**CHAPTER 26: A HOME**_

Doctors Wild and Pierce came into Blaine's room and smiled when they saw Cooper and Sebastian with him. The young man was better and everyone close to him wanted to help him, so they thought it was a good time to send him home.

Cooper and Simon had a bedroom ready for Blaine in their house. They lived in New Jersey, but they worked in New York. They had a house there because they wanted to have a baby. They changed the guest room and was now for the younger Anderson.

Everyone asked Blaine to study for graduating and, after that, they got someone who helped him to be an actor in Broadway. Furthermore, he would take care of Ian and Em when he could.

Everything seemed fine, so the doctors were happy to send him home. "How do you feel today?" Taylor asked.

"Bored."

"Well, I have great news." Kitty gave him a paper. "You are going home. You are not recovered yet, because you still are depressed and we are worried about it. We are going to keep an eye on you. You'll take your pills and you'll do everything we ask you to do. Do you agree?"

"Sure." Blaine was excited. "I'll do anything."

"We'll meet twice a week. If you don't come without a good reason for it, I'll hospitalize you again. Do you understand?"

"I won't miss any, I promise."

"We want you to have this." Taylor gave him a notebook with shining colors. "This notebook will be very important. You'll have it with you and when you think something good about you, I want you to write it. I know you won't write too much at first because you don't have self-esteem, but it is our goal. I want you to realize you are a really good person."

"I don't know what can I write."

"You have time, you'll find something." Kitty gave him another paper. "This is my phone number. No matter the day, the hour… If you feel bad or want to do something that you shouldn't, call me. I'm here for whatever you need, I don't want to be called because you are like that again."

"I want to be better for the kids."

"You need to be better for yourself. Think for a moment, how will be your life in ten years? You'll live with the love of your life, maybe married. Ian and Emily are with you because you get to share their custody with Sebastian. You have a fourteen-years-old boy that understand what is happening and a ten-years-old girl that believe in fairies. What kind of father would they need, someone who depend on them or someone strong and a fighter? Then, before you realize it, they have twenty and twenty-four years old. How can your happiness depend on them? They will have their lives and, even if they love you, you won't see them as much as you would like. What will you do? Blaine, you need to find yourself. We don't want you to think that you are perfect, we want you to know your strengths and find a way to live and be happy." Taylor tried to explain what she wanted for him.

"I promise you I won't do it again."

* * *

Simon and Sebastian went to Blaine's apartment to move his belongings to Cooper and Simon's house. The brothers were in their house and they will take everything. However, the felt sick when they saw the place. They knew it usually wasn't so empty, that Ian's belongings were in the Smythe's house, but they felt bad for it.

There weren't a lot of furniture and the sofa was uncomfortable, but they knew it was the place where Blaine slept. The small wardrobe had all Blaine's clothes, most of them for work, something they rejected.

"We need to go shopping." Simon was sad.

"If you need money…"

"We don't. When we asked him to live with us, we knew it wasn't easy or cheap. I can't imagine how he felt… He is my family. I love Cooper and hated to see him so lonely… We didn't know what happened with Blaine, maybe their parents tough him to hate gay people. Seeing Cooper happy, protecting his brother… We've been trying to be fathers for three years and we weren't lucky enough. We are going to take care of Blaine as long as he need it. Thank you for your help, though. I think you are a good person."

"I think you don't know what happened between Blaine and me."

"I know it. I convinced Cooper that it was only a mistake. It's true it had awful consequence, but it was a mistake."

"A mistake that made me lost four years of my son's live, that made Blaine to try to commit suicide twice, that made him to stop studying, that made Blaine to work in…" Sebastian was so mad at himself. He didn't know why he was being so sincere with someone he didn't know, but he needed to say that.

"It's important to think about the future. It won't be easy, Blaine is really hurt, but if we show him our love, I know he will be better. The question is if you'll forgive yourself and fight for him."

"I love him and I want to be with him. I don't know if I can forgive myself."

"You need to, it's the only way both of you can be happy together. You know Brody it's just a friend, but it doesn't mean you don't have to fight. If you hurt him, Cooper, Brody, Brittany, Sam and I will make you to pay for every tear."

They finished packing everything because they wanted to have dinner with the Anderson Brothers.


	27. CHAPTER 27: I'LL WAIT FOR YOU

_**CHAPTER 27: I'LL WAIT FOR YOU**_

Sebastian was so happy when he came his parent's house and listened Ian laughing with his father. It was the first day Cooper and Simon let Blaine going out alone and he decided to be with his children. Julia wanted them to be alone, so she was in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom." He kissed her cheek.

"Hi, honey."

"You seem happy."

"You can imagine how happy I am while I'm listening Blaine and Ian laughing and playing. They had been together all the afternoon."

When Ian saw Sebastian, he run to hug him. At first, they hadn't been too close, but they were better then. Blaine went to get Emily ready to go home and he gave her to Sebastian.

"She is ready, when you get home you only have to feed her and bath her. She hadn't slept too much, so she won't be too noisy tonight."

"Thank you. I'm so happy you were with them this afternoon. Do you want us to take you home?"

"No, thank you. I'll get a train."

"I'll walk you to the door" Sebastian let Emily with her mother and waited Blaine to say goodbye to the kids. They went to the front door. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I don't know… I… I'm still in love with you and seeing you every day hurts…" Sebastian was going to talk, but Blaine didn't stop to say what he needed to say. "I know the kids needs us to have a good relationship, they need both of us and everything but… Maybe we should take turns to be with them… You can call me when you finish at work and I'll leave. I want us to have distance. I know we were apart for four years and it must be enough for me to forget you, but…" Blaine couldn't talk anymore because Sebastian kissed him with so much love. It was a long kiss; they had been waiting for it for a long time. Smythe's hands were on the other's hips, holding him softly. Anderson's hands were on his ex's chest. They were like that when the kiss finished, they smiled and kissed again.

"I still love you. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but my love hasn't changed."

"But you didn't try to get back."

"Blaine, I love you and there's one thing that I want more than to be with you and that's you getting better. I don't want you to feel pressured for a love relationship right now. I can wait and, when you are better, I'll be here. If you want it, we'll be together."

"Why wait? Why can be together now? I want to be with you."

"Last time your happiness depended on me and that didn't end well. I don't want it to happen again. I don't know what will happen, but if our relationship finish badly, I don't want you to…" He couldn't say it.

"You are right, maybe it's too soon…" Blaine was embarrassed, but Sebastian made him to look at his eyes.

"I want to be with you, but I care about your health. I want you to be fine, I want you to be happy. If I have to wait for it, I will. I don't want you to rush things. I worry about you and you have to worry about yourself too, you'll worry about everything else in the future."

Blaine nodded and kissed Sebastian one last time before going out.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian was eager to arrive to his parent's house. He wanted to see his kids and Blaine. However, he was disappointed when he didn't listen laughs like the day before. He went to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking.

"Isn't Blaine here?" He asked after kissing her cheek.

"They are sleeping. They have been playing all the afternoon and they were tired. They are in the living room, it's really sweet… You should go there."

Sebastian did it and smiled when he saw the TV on but no one seeing it. Blaine was lying on the couch and Ian was over him. There was a blanket over them and he guessed her mother put it there.

He tidied some toys, thinking about if he should wake them up or not. He was going to go to the kitchen when he saw Blaine's notebook. He had doubts, but he wanted to know what he had written in it, so he opened it. He felt so bad when he realized there was only one sentence there. "I have two wonderful children". He didn't think it really counted because it wasn't about Blaine. He closed the notebook and listening someone move.

"Good afternoon, Sleepy Beauty." Sebastian smiled. Even if his heart was broken, he would take care of Blaine and help him to recover.

"Have you been here for long?" He left Ian on the couch and stood up.

"I just arrived. How was your day." Smythe kissed the other's cheek. The day before they had kissed on the lips, but they didn't want to act like a couple.

"Lovely, but we are tired." They looked at the others eyes and Sebastian realized there was a little shine in those wonderful hazel eyes. It wasn't like five years ago, but it was better than the last weeks.

"Do you have plans for this Saturday?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with us. We can go to the park or something."

"Sure."


	28. CHAPTER 28: FIND YOUR WAY

_**CHAPTER 28: FIND YOUR WAY**_

Blaine and Sam were together a lot. They were with the kids and sometimes with Cooper and Simon. Blaine had passed the text so he had graduated. He still needed to improve his self-esteem but at least he didn't want to commit suicide again. Sebastian had read his notebook often, but he only had one sentence yet.

Sebastian was walking nervous for the living room. He and Cooper wanted the best for Blaine and that's why they had thought about his future. They needed to find somewhere to work, something he liked and made him happy. They knew he wanted to work in a theater and they wanted to help him.

However, it wasn't easy and Blaine was in other room with an instructor who had helped a lot of stars to get their success. They wanted him to help Blaine because it was difficult for him to go to the University. The problem was that the instructor chose who he tough and Sebastian wasn't sure if Blaine could manage a reject.

The door opened and Blaine and Mr. Smythe came to the living room, both of them smiling. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson. I must say that I can see that you have been without practicing for a long time, but you are really talented. With my help and your effort, we'll get you what you want. Please, practice what I told you, we'll meet again next Friday." The man said goodbye to everyone and left.

"What happened?" Cooper was nervous.

"He said I have everything to succeed on Broadway, but I need to work hard. He wants to meet me three times every week and he hopes I can audition in a few months. I have to rehearse a song for this Friday and he'll help me to perfect it." Blaine was smiling and everyone was surprised for it.

"My brother will be a Broadway Star."

"Not yet, I need to rehearse and learn a lot before that." Blaine was embarrassed.

"I know you'll be." Cooper was so proud.

"We need to celebrate." Simon was happy too.

"We can go out to have dinner." Sebastian liked the idea.

"We can go to take the kids and…"

"We won't. Blaine, I understand you are a father and want to be with the kids, but you need to focus on you too. We are going out the four of us, we'll talk and enjoy our time together." His brother said, Blaine's life should be more than his children.

"O.k. but before going out, I need to do something."

Blaine took his notebook and a pen. The other three looked and smiled, they were proud and hopeful. They didn't know what he was writing, but he thought it had to do with what had happened.

Blaine wrote "I'm talented for music" and felt so proud of himself for the first day in years. He looked at his family and they were so happy that he felt even better. He decided to write another sentence, "I'm loved for so many people and I love them back".

After that, they went to a restaurant to enjoy the night, knowing that Blaine's future seemed better than he had ever imagined.

* * *

Sebastian drove Blaine home after a day together at the Smythe's house. The kids had fallen sleep so they decided to let them stay the night with their grandparents. That's why they were alone in the car.

Sebastian parked and looked at Blaine. "You seem so happy. How were your seasons with Doctor Wilde?"

"I'm fine, she told me she wanted to change my medication. She thinks I can try with some pills not as stronger."

"That's good news! Why didn't tell me?" Sebastian knew his love was better, he smiled more and his eyes shined often. He had gained weight and he looks healthier, even if he still needs to gain a bit more weight.

"I didn't think you would be interested… We didn't know if I'm really better…"

"Blaine, I'll always want to know how are you. Have you told Doctor Wilde about you and I?"

"Yes, I have. She told me that I should follow my heart and what I want. She believes I'm ready to have a relationship if it is what I really want."

"And you wanted it?" Sebastian whispered, still a bit afraid.

"Of course I want it. I want to be better and be with you." Blaine smiled and was surprised when Sebastian got closer and kiss him. They were kissing for a while, happy to be together.

"We need to date soon."

"When you want it, I'd love to be with you." Blaine was so happy and his eyes sparkled for happiness. It was a perfect moment for both of them.

They kissed again, forgetting everything but them. They were happy and they wanted to be together because it was what they wanted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" Sebastian asked.

"I wouldn't want to be in another place." Blaine answered and kiss him again before getting out the car and saying goodbye. It had been a really good day for him.


	29. CHAPTER 29: AN UNCOMFORTABLE MEETING

_**CHAPTER 29: AN UNCOMFORTABLE MEETING**_

Sebastian and Blaine went to a restaurant with the kids. It was an expensive place, but it had a home environment and had a place where the children can play while his parents have lunch. Parents could enjoy lunch before going out with their children without calling a nanny. It was a successful restaurant and they were there for the first time.

Ian was excited and went to play there with an employee who took care of the children. A woman dressed like a doll with fake freckles in her cheeks took Emily to the baby room. After that, they waited for someone to tell them what was their table. Sebastian was looking the door, but he realized his boyfriend hold his hand and squeezed it. He turned and saw Blaine was scared. He looked where he was looking and recognized who had scared him.

"Good afternoon. Do you have reservation?" James Anderson tried to be professional but he was angry. He realized his son was happy and have a good life. He wore expensive clothes and he was with a rich man who gave him everything he wished while they had to work hard to have enough for them. They had lost their home and needed to sell the family jewelry.

"Yes, we do. Mr. Smythe." Sebastian smiled.

"Please, come with me."

The table was ready for the four of them. "There are two menus, the black one is for adults and the colored is for children. We serve the children food first and, when they finished and go to play, their parents can have lunch. I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"I don't know If I can do it." Blaine whispered while he looked around, looking for his father.

"You can do it. Honey, listen to me. They are having a bad time right now and you are better than ever. You have a loving family, a boyfriend who adored you since five years ago, a big brother who take care of you and two kids that can't live without you. They are alone and ruined. You have nothing to be ashamed for, they are who did something wrong."

"You are right."

Sebastian kissed his boyfriend before reading the menus. If they chose the most expensive dishes and the best wine, it wasn't for showing his money to Blaine's father.

James had to take the kids to the table. However, he didn't say anything when Blaine and Sebastian showed their love. The family enjoyed themselves without thinking about him.

* * *

Sebastian was calling to a transport enterprise because they had broken a box and he thought it was their fault. He wanted to talk with the boss, but his secretary.

"Good morning, Mr. Perez's office, Pamela Anderson speaking. Can I help you?"

"Good morning. I'm Sebastian Smythe, Walgar director. I want to talk with Mr. Perez about a broken box."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Perez doesn't deal with that problems. You should talk with sales department." She answered.

"You are going to let me speak with Mr. Perez, aren't you?"

"I'm not."

"I guess James talk with you about our meeting this Saturday."

"Of course he told me. Is that how you thank us?" Pam was angry.

"We have nothing to thank you about. You made Blaine's life a living hell and you threw him out your home. You don't know how much you hurt him." Sebastian couldn't believe her.

"James told me you have two kids and you are happy. He told me he had never seen Blaine so happy. Why don't you have to thank us for that? Actually, it would be a goodwill gesture to hire us again. Family must be united.

"Can I speak with Mr. Perez, please?" Sebastian wanted revenge and he knew how to have it. Maybe he couldn't report them, but he could revenge what Cooper and Blaine had suffered because of them.

He couldn't talk with Mr. Perez, but he could talk with someone close to him. He explained what had happened and they found a solution. When he finished talked about it, he talked about Pamela. "I just want you to know that you can't trust her. I fired her and her husband because they were doing dirty tricks to not be fired." He knew with that she would be fired again and her life would be more difficult, even if he didn't understand why they complain so much if there were people who is happy with less than them.

When he came back home, Ian and Blaine were painting and he sat with them. They were like that in silence for a while before Sebastian said something. "I talked with you mother. She works in a transport company and I had a problem with them."

"I hope she behaved." He stopped painting and looked at his boyfriend.

"Not really, but I talked with someone and told him they can't trust her. I guess she will be fired." Sebastian didn't want to lie, their relationship and their kids were more important for him that anything.

"You shouldn't have done that; I don't care about them anymore."

"They hurt you. I don't care what happen with them, I care about what they did to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed before going back to paint with their son. Sebastian understood that nobody could take away his happiness.


	30. CHAPTER 30: ANOTHER UNCOMFORTABLE MEETIN

_**CHAPTER 30: ANOTHER UNCOMFORTABLE MEETING**_

Sebastian had realized Blaine was twenty-three years old and he had just gone out three times in his life, all of them when he was eighteen. It wasn't fair, he should have enjoyed the University experience and gone out with his friends to get drunk.

Blaine wasn't even get drunk and had lost so many celebrations in his life. He knew it wasn't the same to go out with him than with friends, but he couldn't make magically appear people to be Blaine's friend.

They decided to go to a club, but it wasn't easy. Cooper wasn't sure about it; he was like a father for his brother, but Sebastian promised to take care of him. Their night was good. Blaine drank beer because he wanted to enjoy the party, not just get drunk. They had danced and kissed, forgetting everything for a while.

They were at one table, relaxing a bit before getting back to the dance floor. Sebastian excused himself before going to the toilet and Blaine stood there. Someone sat next to him as soon as he was alone.

"Hello." The man was a bit older than Sebastian.

"I don't want to be rude, but my boyfriend will come back soon and he is jealous." He said quickly. It wasn't true, Sebastian wouldn't mind if he made friends, but that man didn't need to know it.

"Don't you remember me?" Blaine was scared. He didn't remember him, but there was only one way he knew him.

"No."

"You are a bad liar. Two years ago I made you moan like a bitch… What you are, of course." The man put his hand on Blaine's leg and move it up, getting closer to his dick.

"Please, let me alone." Blaine begged, scared and wishing Sebastian arrived soon.

"Just give me some minutes and I promise you that I'll move your world." He got closer to kissed Blaine. The young man closed his eyes. He opened a bit after to see Sebastian pushing the man out the pub. He run after them, like other person who were concern about what was happening.

"Next time, when someone tells you he doesn't want to be with you, you'll stand up and let him alone." Sebastian was angry. The person who wanted to help the man stopped.

"Do you know where he works?"

"I know where he worked." Sebastian made sure everyone knew it was Blaine's past, not present.

"I guess you pay him well to only be with you."

Smythe was so angry that he tried to hit him, but Blaine stopped him. "He doesn't worth it. Come on, let's go home."

He pushed Sebastian to go home. He didn't want to go to the police station because his boyfriend hit someone. When they arrived home, Smythe took a glass and served him a Whiskey, he needed it. Blaine looked at him without knowing what to say. He waited for Sebastian to break up with him, he couldn't think his boyfriend could be with someone with that past and felt stupid for thinking it could be different and he could be happy.

He felt Sebastian at his back, hugging him and holding his hips with his hands. He kissed his head sweetly.

"Do you wanna talk?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Blaine didn't want to sound like he was going to cry and was a scared boy, but he felt like that.

"Of course I'm not." Sebastian was so sure and he turned Blaine around so they can see each other. "You are everything for me and that won't change because of a stupid man who needed to pay for having sex because no one would feel attracted for him."

"But I was with so many men…"

"But I am the one who was loved by you, your children's father, the man who is in your heart…" Sebastian kissed him, he wanted Blaine to feel special because both of them needed it. He didn't expect him to deepen that kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Please, Sebby. I need to feel loved, I need these feeling that I belong to them to disappear." Blaine begged.

"Sweety, those aren't good reason to have sex. We'll have it, but not because the wrong reason. One day, you'll be ready, we'll have an especial date…"

"I love you." Blaine didn't know what to say, he understood what he was saying.

"I love you too. I want you to know that we will be intimate sooner than you think, I just want you to feel confident about yourself. You have nothing to worry about, it will be so different that what you did at the club. It will be like when we were together." They kissed again.

"Are you attracted to me?" Blaine was a bit scared.

"Of course I am. That's why I visited you at the club every day. I couldn't be far away from you."

They kissed again, knowing there weren't children who can interrupt them. "Maybe not sex but… Can we have a little fun tonight?" Blaine asked shyly.

"What are you thinking?"

"You and I on the bed and we'll see…"

"Do you know you make me crazy? You are insecure and sweet, but then you are sensual and daring*."

"It's your fault. I can't resist you I need to ask if I want to have what I want."

"What I said, you make me crazy… In a good way."

They kissed again and went to the room. They hadn't had sex, but they were kissing and masturbated each other twice just because they couldn't control their passion.

* * *

* _I'm not sure if that's the right word._


	31. CHAPTER 31: NOW IT'S THE TIME

_**CHAPTER 31: NOW IT'S THE TIME**_

Cooper and Simon were in Connecticut because there were a fifteen-years-old girl pregnant who wanted them to be his baby parents. She wanted to meet them before signing all the paperwork. That's why Blaine was all the weekend with Sebastian and their children in their home. There were five rooms, one of them was an office. The kitchen was huge and the living room was perfect. He had been dreaming to live there for a while, so he was going to make his dream come true just for two days.

The kids were on the bed and they were drinking wine while they pretended to be watching the TV when they were kissing. "I think we should go to the bedroom. I don't want Ian to see us doing something…" Blaine suggested.

"You are right, we can block the door." Sebastian stood up and helped him to do that too.

They put they pajama on and went to bed. They didn't try to sleep; it was better to be kissing for a while before it. They were son turned on that Sebastian thought they were going to masturbate each other again.

Blaine's hand was under Sebastian shirt; he was trying to touch skin. Sebastian moaned and Blaine kissed him because they shouldn't be noisy because there were two children in bedroom next to them.

"I'm ready." Blaine whispered and the other looked at him confused. Anderson smiled. "I know you love me and I want our relationship to go up to another level."

"Are you sure?" Smythe asked when he realized what he was saying.

"Yes."

They had sex, but trying to show how much they love each other. It was sweet and passionate. After that, they slept holding each other.

* * *

"Dad." Ian knocked the door and Sebastian woke up. He looked at his chest, where Blaine was sleeping and he was happy he didn't wake up. He moved and let him on the bed and opened the door.

"What happen, buddy?"

"Nightmare." Ian rubbed his eyes.

"Do you wanna sleep with us?" The boy nodded and he took him. He saw what time was and realized Emily would wake up soon because she would be hungry. "Emily's going to want to eat. Will you take care of Daddy while I go with her?" Ian nodded and he got closer to Blaine, who hugged him as soon as he felt him by his side.

* * *

Sebastian came back to the room with Emily. The four were going to sleep in the same bed. Blaine woke up and smiled at him. "The best way to expend my first night here." Anderson moved so they could be in the bed to.

"I hope it's the first of many."

The couple kissed once again before sleeping. It was one of the best nights in their lives.

* * *

The Sunday, Cooper and Simon arrived. They were happy because they knew they would be parents in four months if everything went fine. Blaine and Sebastian congratulated him because they knew it was what they wanted.

"I'll move." Blaine said.

"You don't have to." Cooper didn't want him to feel alone again.

"You've been waiting years for having a baby and now is here, so I understand you want to be a family…"

"You are family too." Simon and Cooper said at the same time.

"… and I need to start living on my own."

"If you think you'll live alone, you don't know us." Sebastian said. "If you don't want to live with Coop and Simon because they are going to have their own family… I understand maybe it's too soon for you to live with me and I accept that, you need time to be ready for it. I'm ready, so when you are, just tell me… Until then, you can live with my parents. My mother loves and support you, she always knew there were more about you what it seemed." Sebastian kissed Blaine forehead.

"Do you wanna live with me?" Blaine smiled and looked at Sebastian's eyes.

"Of course I do! I love you so much… I'm ready, the question is… Are you ready?"

"I'm so ready. Living with you and the children is a dream come true. I'd love to move here."

They hugged and kissed. They were going to be a family and it was the most important thing for them.


	32. CHAPTER 32: THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE

**A/N:** Last chapter, thank you for your support...

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 32: THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE**_

Blaine had moved to Sebastian's house and, even they'd had some problems, they were happy together. It was difficult to live with a boyfriend, even more it there were two children. It wasn't easy, but they knew they needed to fight for their love.

One day, Sebastian arrived after work. He knew Blaine had been practicing for an audition and taking care of the children. Julia was sad because she only took care of her grandkids when Blaine was in class.

When Sebastian came to the living room, he found Blaine on the couch, cleaning the tears, trying him not to see them.

"What's wrong?" He kissed his cheek to comfort him.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"It's fine, Honey." Sebastian hugged his boyfriend. "We hadn't plan it, but you are not alone this time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen."

"No, baby. If you are pregnant, it's not your fault, so you don't need to ask me to forgive you. Sometimes things like that happen, condom aren't 100% effective. Even if we hadn't use them, it was both of us fault, not just yours."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to call Taylor and she'll make some test. After that, we wait to know what happen. If you are pregnant, we'll adapt to it. Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way. Where are the kids?"

"They are with your mother, she noticed how nervous I was so she didn't ask."

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian were waiting for the tests results. They were holding hands when Taylor came into the room. She smiled both of them. "I have the results, but I want to talk to you before telling you. Didn't you learn something with what happened?" She crossed her arms and frowned. She saw how Blaine felt insecure again and regretted doing it.

"We were careful, but condoms aren't 100% effective." Sebastian said and hugged his boyfriend to support him.

"Blaine isn't pregnant and I'm happy you are taking care of yourself. What about your self-esteem? Did you write a lot in your notebook?"

"I stopped writing it because I was writing the same things again and again. I'm better, I only see doctor Wilde every two weeks." He smiled because he knew she worried about him.

"I'm glad to hear it, you deserve to be happy. I hope next time I see you, is when you want to give Ian and Emily a brother or sister."

"In a few years, it's soon for us yet." Sebastian looked at his boyfriend surprise because they hadn't talk about it. "Do you forget I know you always wanted three children?"

"I love you." Sebastian was speechless and kissed Blaine, he couldn't believe he made him so happy.

* * *

Blaine wasn't in home when Sebastian arrived, something rare. He tried to call him, but he had no answer. He called her mother, who told him Blaine had left there the children, but she didn't know why. Sebastian started to worry.

However, ten minutes after, he listened someone was coming home. Blaine smiled and run to him to hug and kiss him. Sebastian was relieved, so he hugged and kissed him back.

"Did you go to get the children?" Anderson asked.

"No, I talked with my mother and they are with her… Why?"

"Because I want us to go out to celebrate something."

"What are we going to celebrate?" Sebastian was surprised.

"We are going to celebrate that Blaine Anderson had a leading role in a show at Broadway!"

* * *

Blaine's debut at Broadway arrived and everyone was there to support him. They had a baby sitter to take care of Ian, Emily, Sophie and Anne, Cooper and Simon's daughter. Thank that, even Marley could be there.

Sebastian was nervous, he wanted Blaine to succeed because he deserved it. Everyone tried to calm him down, but they knew there was only one way to do it.

Sebastian's nervous changed to pride when he saw Blaine on the stage, showing his talent and making the audience to fall in love with him. The play was amazing and Blaine was so good. Smythe knew perfection didn't exist, but his boyfriend was really close.

When Blaine came back to the dressing room, he found a huge bouquet there. He smelt it before reading the note.

 _"To the best Broadway actor ever. Congratulations,_

 _Ian, Emily and Sebastian"_

He changed his clothes quickly to get out there and meet to his family to celebrate that night. He was surprised because there were people waiting for him to get his autograph and Julia run to him to hold the bouquet until he finished with the fans.

After signing all, he hugged his brother happily. The rest of his family waited their turn to tell him how wonderful had he been. Sebastian was the last one, who simply kissed him, hoping it was enough to show him how much he loved him. After that, they went to the premiere party.

Everyone was happy because Blaine had the success he deserved. There was a great future in front of them and they wanted to live it. They knew they had a wedding, when Blaine was ready, another baby for each of the Anderson's brothers, that would come soon… But in that moment, they just needed to enjoy what they had.


End file.
